


A Closure Problem|闭合问题

by sandausdenurnen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Gen, Human Experimentation, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark-centric
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandausdenurnen/pseuds/sandausdenurnen
Summary: 所以，万尼亚谋杀了月亮，毁灭了世界，但五号不肯接受这个结局。于是他和兄弟姐妹穿越了时间。然而实际上他穿越的不是时间，不是空间，而是平行宇宙。七个葫芦娃降落在新复仇者基地的大门口。背景是伞学院S1结尾，MCU内战之后。English Ver.:Vanya had blown up the moon, destroyed the world, but Five refused to accept it as a fact. So he and his siblings travelled through time.Only instead of time, or space, they actually travelled across dimensions and landed at the doorstep of the new Avengers facility.Based on the ending of S1 Umbrella Academy, and Post Civil War MCU.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 就是想写一个小铁和小五的从敌变友，惺惺相惜，抚平创伤的故事。这俩人那么相似又那么相反。  
> 都是理科天才，都是爹地issue，都曾经历难以想象的创伤，都沉迷酗酒，都曾为世界末日患上PTSD。  
> 不过一个是四十多岁外表的小男孩，一个是小男孩外表的老年人。  
> 五五其实比铁铁耐操。五五可以安慰铁铁。
> 
> So I'm working on an English version of this fic. But meanwhile if anyone wants to make an effort to read it, the auto-translate function of Chrome is actually pretty good! I checked :) Probably got 80% right except for a few errors.

你所能犯的最糟糕的错误是什么？

反抗父亲的权威？以时间旅行为名离家出走？困在一个时间的奇点中无法动弹，而那奇点恰好是世界末日？错过了你所有家人的少年和青年，婚礼和葬礼？不惜一切代价回到过去（离家出走的反义词是什么？）却变成一个愤世嫉俗的彼得潘？即使知道等式两边的所有数字还是没能解决这个闭合问题？间接谋杀月亮？

总不会比这些更糟了吧。

蓝色的时间大门在头顶敞开时，五号心里想着。他的掌心有兄弟和姐妹们的温度，他能看到他们的面孔，同时是年长，年幼和年轻的——和他一样震惊，不安又有一种奇异的坚决——三十个三百六十五个日夜重叠在一起。

这一次他不再是一个人。他不会再犯同样的错误。

但他想错了。

他能犯的最糟糕的错误，永远是下一个。

虫洞将他们吐出来，带着一种不符合客观物理的厌恶。他们接二连三落在地上，六个人不多不少。克劳斯不用抬起头，就听到本也在那装模作样地呻吟。戏精。他心里想。

“我觉得我咬断舌头了。”卢瑟说，依旧闭着眼睛。

“那你舌头肯定特别长，因为剩下的那截还在说蠢话。”迪亚哥说，缓缓从地上直起身，检查着自己的四肢。

万尼亚……万尼亚呢？艾莉森心想。她的喉咙依旧疼得厉害，她怀疑自己在拖离时间空间与一切现实的绝对虚空中曾大声尖叫。

万尼亚从卢瑟的怀里滑出来，重重摔在地上，发出含糊的呻吟。她的西装仍是白色的，脸也是惨白的。

看到她缓缓睁开眼睛，艾莉森感到内心一阵紧张，夹杂着些许恐惧。

“嘿，各位……各位！”克劳斯说，听起来仍然像嗑高了，“你们有没有觉得这里特别……格外……离奇得……亮？”

本感到明亮的阳光直直穿透他的身体，在他面前是一整片宽阔的空地，几乎像飞机场一样大，远处伫立的树丛对比之下就如早春新长出的草芽那么短。碧蓝少云的天空和蜡烛罩子似的盖住整片开阔的空间。本猜想这么大面积的空地是用来做什么的。那上面停的……是飞机？不，它们太小了，不必说承载一机的人，可能坐两个人都不够……还有站在边缘，整齐地排成一排的是什么？就像中世纪的盔甲，但更大些……兵马俑？

他走得太近了，可以清楚地看到面前的反光，他兄妹的影像缥缈地映在上面，满地乱坐，狼狈不已……

反光？

随着一阵刺耳的警报声，空地消失了。

在本面前，只有两层楼那么高的屏幕，与刚刚的停机场一样宽，闪着刺眼的鲜红，以及巨大的，黑色的“警告”字样。

他惊讶地看着那些“兵马俑”仿佛凭空飞来，双眼的细缝处射出刀锋般的银光，瞬间将他们包围在中间。

“妈的……五号？五号！”迪亚哥说。“这是怎么回事？这是什么地方？你把我们带到哪儿了？嘿，五号！”

五号想要拧下迪亚哥的脑袋。

如果不是他现在极度疲惫，耳朵轰响，连从地上爬起来都困难，他可能已经这么做了。

视野停止摇晃，逐渐清晰之后，他第一眼看到的是一双靴子——准确地说更像是某种合成金属做的腿部盔甲，悬空在地面上方几英寸，下面喷射着蓝色的燃料。

他几乎立刻就清醒了。

“别想着干傻事。”一个来自头顶的声音说道——是英语，谢天谢地，“把手举到脑后。已经站起来的那个，我需要你再跪回去。”

克劳斯赶紧噗通一声又跪在地上。

在他们面前的是环绕成一圈的悬浮的银灰盔甲，一共有五架，而一层楼以上，站在金属栏杆后方，是一架更为庞大，也看上去更强劲的钢蓝色盔甲，它的右手手臂直直伸出，手臂前端似乎凝聚着某种能量，散发出含蓄的白光，肩上伸出的东西则更容易识别——五号认出那是一架六孔的加特林机枪。

操。五号心想。

他这次屎篓子捅大了。

“我首先要警告你们，你们这是非法入境地球，而且这里是私人不动产，所以你们已经犯了双重侵犯。”蓝色的机械甲说，“不管你们是从哪个星球来的，我奉劝立刻打哪儿来回哪儿去。最好和你们来的时候一样迅速。”

“这哥们在说什么？”迪亚哥偏头，小声说。

“我不知道。”卢瑟说，“但我们好像在地球上。”

“天才，卢瑟。”克劳斯说，“至少第一步走对了，是不是。”

“都给我闭嘴，你们这些傻逼。”五号咬着牙说。

万尼亚在地上哼哼着，她还没有完全恢复意识。

“先，先生……”卢瑟说，“或者女士，听着，我不想有任何性别刻板印象……我们并不知道这是您的私宅。如果方便的话，能不能告诉我们这里具体是什么地方，还有最近的公交车站在哪里……”

“现在是几几年？”迪亚哥问，“几月几号？嘿！别用那玩意儿指着我们！我们又没有枪！”

艾莉森看了看万尼亚，又看了看五号，目光十分急切，用手做了个跳跃的手势。

“不……”他说，“就算可以，我不认为这是个好点子。”

“安静！”蓝色盔甲大吼道，“我说了！双手背到头后面，双膝着地！我限你们五秒钟立刻回到你们的星球，五，四——”

“他到底在说什么？”克劳斯趴在地上，小声哀嚎，“他嗑什么可以嗨成这样，我也想尝试。”

五号握紧双拳，手心的空间开始微微歪曲——不，这不是个好点子。但如果那个蓝胖子真要开枪，他也别无选择……天啊，这到底是个什么地方？就算是时间管理局最先进的机器都没有这些量产盔甲万分之一的成熟度，更不用说那架蓝色的……它背后是人在操纵吗？还是机器本身的程序？无论如何，五号不准备让他数到一。

“三——二——”

半空中忽然出现十二只无人机，向被包围的六个人飞去。无人机如同海鸥大小，没有发出一点声音，也并不像是搭载着武器，精确瞄准他们手脚的位置。还不等五号来得及反应，迪亚哥已经抬起手来，十二只无人机骤然停在半空，半秒的间隙后，就像被儿童丢出的玩具一样杂乱无章地栽在地上。

蓝色的机甲似乎被惊住了，一瞬间没有任何反应。

卢瑟跳起来，抱起最近的一套机甲，将它砸翻在地。迪亚哥也继续使用能力，将另外四架悬浮的机甲向外推出一些——这大概是他此时的极限了。

“克劳斯！”本大声喊道。“快！我可以对付那个楼上的！”

克劳斯回忆着在剧院时的那股力量，但不等他有时间聚焦，手已经被五号握住。五号的另一只手握着艾莉森。

“卢瑟！迪亚哥！”他喊着低数列的两位兄弟，“拉上万尼亚！”

他要带他们跳出去。不一定是另一个时间，仅仅是跳出这里——

他的注意力被兄弟们的惨叫声打断。

一束激光扫过来，将混凝土地面轻易撕裂，如同切蛋糕那么简单。灰土和碎裂的石块四处飞溅。那一瞬间五号以为末日就这么来临了。当他回过神的时候，卢瑟和迪亚哥已经分别被两架机甲紧紧压在身下；艾莉森护着万尼亚，她的脑袋被一只金属的手臂钳住；克劳斯可怜兮兮地敲打着一只掐住他脖子的铁手；而五号只跳跃了不到一米，他的一只手还抓在克劳斯手里。他们之间的地面支离破碎，就像刚刚发生过地震一样。

大量脚步声由远及近，踩在碎裂的地面之上。五号这才第一次在这个诡异的地方看到像人的东西。大约二十几名士兵，又或许是安保人员，穿着覆盖胸腹，肩臂以及腿部的轻甲，每个人都用形状奇特的白色枪支指着他们。

“星球大战……”迪亚哥沙哑地说。

这是他被敲晕之前说的最后一个词组。

“天啊，这儿有一个小孩……”

“你说什么？哈皮，你是认真的吗？”

“他们挟持了一个孩子……他看上去完全是人类……”

五号眼睁睁地看着他的兄弟和姐妹被灰色的机甲拖走，无能为力——他的耐力已经差不多见底了，就算能救走一个两个，剩下的人呢？更不必说如果轻举妄动，很难保证那沉默已久的加特林机枪不会忍无可忍终于启动。如果他自己跳出去，那么这个守备森严的地方可能就没有第二次进来的机会了。现在他们当他是个孩子，他们还没有看清他的能力，这是个机会……五号感到一阵痛苦，他意识到这不仅仅是心理上的。他右腹部的弹片伤又裂开了，血迹已经浸湿了毛线衣。

艾莉森是唯一一个没有被打昏的。也许是因为她一声也没有出，也许是因为她看上去已经够虚弱的了。她被拖走时用绝望的眼神追寻着五号。

“我会去救你们。”他尽力用目光回应她，“我一定会去救你们。每一个人。”

他希望艾莉森的能力可以反着来，比如能够读懂人心什么的。但这只是一种奢望。

蓝色的机甲降临到他身边，冰冷的铁手臂用意外轻柔的动作将他扶起来。

“上帝啊。”熟悉的声音说。钢铁的面甲抬起来，露出一张瘦削的非裔脸孔。“你说得没错。他还是个孩子……”

所以还真是人操控的。五号心想。又或者是一个人的脑袋嫁接在盔甲上？

“这孩子受伤了。”在他身边，一个大个子蹲了下来。他只穿着西装，没有像其他安保一样佩戴软甲。“罗迪，他需要帮助。”

“星期五。”被称作“罗迪”的蓝色铠甲说，“通知准备医务室。”

星期五？五号混乱地想，什么星期五。今天是星期五？

“孩子，你还好吗？你叫什么名字？”大个子——大概就是“哈皮”——问道。他看上去并不哈皮。

五号决定装作自己已经疼得说不出话来了。这其实用不着太多演技。

“他在流血……嘿，孩子，放轻松，我不会伤害你……基督啊，罗迪。你快来看看。”

“这是……怎么弄成这样？霰弹枪？手榴弹？……谁会这么对一个小孩？”

“一群变态的混蛋。”

五号很想笑。如果他的兄弟姐妹在身边，他会和他们一起大笑。但他们不在。他感到愤怒，自责，懊悔，疲惫，而且疼痛。无论这两个怪异的蠢蛋说的话有多么滑稽，至少有一点他们想的是对的。他的伤口疼得他妈的要命。之前在学院吃的止痛药早就失效了。

他觉得自己应该假装昏倒，以防他们发现他翻上天的白眼。

但当五号放松身体，闭上眼睛时，他意识到这根本不需要假装。


	2. Chapter 2

五号再次醒来的时候，首先映入眼帘的是一只缓慢旋转的吊扇。

他低下头，发现全身的衣服都被换过了，这让他感到一阵不自在。此刻他穿着一套淡蓝色的病服，轻薄得像一张纸，透明的生理盐水悬挂在头顶，一端接入他裸露的小臂。他感觉不到腹部的伤口，就像他感觉不太到自己的脑子一样。不管他们给他打了什么，药效还没有完全褪去。

这说明时间还没有过去太久。

他开始观察周围的环境。这比想象中的容易，因为他置身于一间透明玻璃环绕的病房中，而他隔壁，以及隔壁的隔壁的病房同样由玻璃构成。他可以一眼看到走廊的尽头。在他面前是户外的绿荫，以及依旧明亮的天光。好消息是现在仍是白天，确实没过太久，坏消息是，他极力望向窗玻璃的尽头，也没有看到之前那片混凝土铺成的宽广空地。他已经不在之前那座建筑物里了吗？又或者这是建筑物的另一侧？他的家人还在这里吗？如果他们被送到了别的地方……

耳边传来一阵简短，重复的音乐声，就像那些服务热线让你等待时播放的，多听几遍人就会疯的音乐。不等五号弄清那是什么声音，一个年轻，苗条的护士走进来，径直走向他右手边那面玻璃，在似乎完全偶然的位置随意点了一下。蓝色的对话框忽然弹跳出，上面是两个字母缩写，通讯人的名字？

“这里是简。”年轻的护士说。“对，玛丽已经把器材送去B栋了……什么？哦，不，杰夫还在，只是医生觉得女护士可能更合适。”

五号需要屏住呼吸，以防护士注意到他紧张的表现。

“是的。现在这里只有我。”简继续说，“没关系，就是一个小东西，我应付得来。”

五号故意弄出了点声音。简没多久就挂断了通讯，她听到他咕哝的声音，有些意外地转过身来查看。

“看看是谁醒了？”她用一种造作，却不令人厌烦的柔和声音说，“嗨，你感觉怎么样，小可爱？医生说你该睡到晚上的。”

五号低下头，没有看她，一只手抓挠着伤口，尽量像孩子那样哼哼唧唧。

“哦，怎么了？你还疼吗？”她向他乱抓的地方俯下身，“这只是心理作用，孩子，如果你不碰它的话……”

她没有说出剩下的话。

五号用敲晕护士的同一只手快速扶住输液杆，避免被她委顿在地的身形撞倒弄出响声。他从胳膊里拔出针头，四下环顾了一周，就闪现到走廊尽头那间空置的病房。

对面的大门上写着“护工休息室”。与病房这一侧不同，对面的房间看样子属于医护，因此都是不透明的。

五号闭上眼睛，想象那扇不透明的白色大门之后的空间，在脑内拟出网格，设置坐标，边界条件和初始值，假定轨道，计算速度场……当他再次睁开眼睛时，已经置身于休息室中。

休息室不大，里面空无一人，只有三张桌子，每一张桌子上方都摆着薄薄的，直立的塑料板，其中两块是蓝色的，另外一块是透明的，就像室温下的冰。他不由自主地走了过去，塑料板察觉到他的存在，忽然亮了起来，吓得他跳到一边……就像病房里那面玻璃墙。他想，这是电脑屏幕？

有什么东西发出“滴”的一声，大门从外面敞开。

一个男护士走了进来，还在盯着手里的病例。当他的余光扫到五号时，五号仍盯着那张电脑屏幕。

“……你怎么进来的？”护士说。

“艹。”五号低声骂道，“杰夫……”

杰夫愣了一下，低头看了看胸前的名牌卡。好吧，他能看到自己叫杰夫，但这不能解释……

五号消失了。

杰夫的后背突然向后弯折，倒进一只椅子里，脖子上勒着一圈静脉输液管。他的眼睛张得大大的，想要尖叫，但只发出难听的，枯竭的咳气声。他很快晕厥过去，病历散落一地。

五号丢开输液管，从地上捡起病历。病历上只有两个记录，一个是他自己的，另一个是关于喉外肌层被切断和声带损伤的女性的记录……艾莉森。

名叫简的护士说：“玛丽去了B栋……医生觉得女护士可能更合适。”

B栋，B栋在那里？

也许他能在那台电脑上找到地图……五号直起身，但他没有走到电脑前，就得到了答案。

对面墙上贴着一张偌大的火灾撤退示意图。

万尼亚感觉难受极了。

不仅仅是她的头疼得快要裂开，与此同时她的耳朵里不停地传来海潮击打礁石一样不规律的轰响，但她的胸口却空空荡荡——这不是真实的声音。她一点力气都没有了。四面八方的记忆如潮水涨起，就像走廊中汹涌的鲜血。她看到刺眼的光芒，她的兄弟们的面孔在光芒中像泥土一样坍塌；孤独的月亮；黑猩猩，两片鹿角将它的心脏贯穿；心碎的母亲；一张笑脸——卑微，矮小，抽搐——缺少一只眼睛；“什么都没有。万尼亚。”年轻的声音，像用老了的琴弦一样颤抖，“未来什么都没有。”

艾莉森。

万尼亚睁开眼睛。

“她醒了！”克劳斯叫道，“她醒了！嘿，万尼亚。”

不……不不不不不。

“不要吵她，克劳斯。”本对他说道，“给可怜的万尼亚一点时间。”

她不想要醒来，她不想要活着，她不想要任何事。

她不想存在。

艾莉森悲哀地，急切地敲打着玻璃。

“太好了。”迪亚哥说，“我们正需要一个能炸开这笼子的人。喂，姐妹，你想要把这个地方也毁了吗？老实说，我不在乎。”

“迪亚哥！”卢瑟的声音。

月亮。

万尼亚的视野清晰起来。

是的。

她谋杀了月亮。

她多想要站在她身边。

艾莉森想。

她多想要站在万尼亚的身边，在她醒来的时候。即使上帝就此收回她的声音。

但她不能。她不能站在任何人身边。

她可以看到卢瑟，迪亚哥。在她的另一边是克劳斯，之后是万尼亚。他们就像实验室的小白鼠一样被依次关押在透明的笼子里，但谁也不能触碰到谁。

这到底是什么地方？

万尼亚从地上爬起来。这时候她注意到自己的双手双脚都被金属的镣铐束缚着。

不……不是这里。不要又一次。

她开始恐慌。

她的心脏像马达一样逐渐震动起来。

“五号？”卢瑟喊道。“你怎么——”

“不要问问题。我需要保存体力。”五号说，完全是从空气中凭空钻出来的，“听着，你一到另一边，立刻就跑，不要回头。”

“我不明——啊啊啊！”

卢瑟声音刚落，发现他已经到了透明牢房的另一侧。

“你穿的这是什么东西——啊啊啊！”

下一秒，迪亚哥也站在他旁边了。

“……”艾莉森担心地看着闪现在她牢中的五号。他的脸色过分苍白，额头渗出细密的汗珠。

但她无法说出一个字。再度张口的时候，她已经和卢瑟他们站在一起。卢瑟扯断绑缚他双手的金属镣铐，此刻正砸开迪亚哥的足枷，之后是艾莉森的……

五号几乎栽倒在克劳斯怀里。

“哦，小五！”克劳斯喊道。

“一个字也别说。”他咬着牙。蓝色的光芒一闪，克劳斯出现在牢房的另一头，他的皮肤几乎是从玻璃中撕扯出来的。

警报骤然响起。

“狗屎……”五号骂道。他刚刚进入关押万尼亚的房间。他不知道是什么触发了警报。也许是刚刚不完美的跳跃触及了边界，也许是镣铐中嵌有追踪装置，也许这个世界只是恨他。

他抓住万尼亚的手腕。

“五号……”他那刚刚恢复意识，不久前毁灭了整个世界，此刻却如同一个新生婴儿一样悲伤，茫然，无所适从的姐妹轻声呼喊着。他为她感到难过。如果有充足的时间，他会对她说，这一切从不是她的错。

但此刻，他必须将所有精力集中在计算上。

周围的空间扭曲起来，像一条不情愿的食管，抽搐一阵，又将他们原样吐了出来。

五号睁开眼睛，眩晕得几乎可以当场呕吐。但万尼亚还在笼子这一头。他根本没有跳跃，他们只是……在空间位面上像涟漪一般颤动了一下。

操。

他再次集中于计算。不。他的算法没有错误，但他的体力已经见底了。中央处理器烧掉，冒烟，报废了。他现在无法再传送任何人，他连自己都传送不了。

脚步声由远及近，身穿白色软甲的安保人员已经出现在走廊的另一头。同时出现的还有那架装有重武器的蓝色机甲。

枪声像新年夜的烟花一样响起。

克劳斯的双腿刚刚在卢瑟的帮助下恢复自由。他尖叫一声，和其他兄弟姐妹们一起向前奔跑，寻找掩体。

万尼亚的瞳孔因恐慌而收紧了。她的虹膜变成银色，胸口聚起蓝光。

下一秒，一整排钢化玻璃牢笼轰然碎裂。

巨大的冲击波将五号震飞出去。

他跌入白色的士兵中，仅仅是因为身后的肉盾才不至于立刻扭断脖子。

不远处，他的兄弟们仍然不肯离开。他们躲在残存的一面牢墙后头，指望他能下一秒立刻跳跃到他们身边。

我说什么来着？五号气愤地想。立刻就跑，不要回头。

他希望他燃烧着怒火的眼神可以传达出这一信息。

被他压倒的士兵撑起身来，扶住了他的肩膀。

“嘿，孩子！”他喊道，“你没事吧？”

他们仍然觉得他只是个被挟持的人质。

他第一次感谢自己看起来像个十三岁的营养不良的男孩。

他含糊地回应了一句，双手攥住那只白色的激光枪。接下来的一系列动作只是肌肉记忆——夺枪，扭过手腕，手肘扼住对方喉咙，另一只手持枪抵住太阳穴。只需要一秒钟，对方就成了他的人质。他不需要太长时间，他只需要一分钟，或者半分钟，让他哪怕只能再做一次跳跃……

有什么东西射中了他的后背。他甚至没有立刻感觉到痛，因为肾上腺素依旧像毒品一样控制着他的神经。但身体先一步做出反应。他的双手松开那支枪，就像中风的人那样蜷缩起来。

他仰起头，看到一架金红色的装甲从眼前飞过，似乎是太阳与火的结合。

疼痛这时才像雷电一般袭来。

五号浑身颤抖。一阵阵蓝色的能量波纹从他的体内冲出，不停捶打着周围的空间。他仿佛一次次被掷向墙壁，又一次次被反弹回来。他从不知道自己竟然可以这样愤怒。他想要打破所有壁垒，他愿意杀死任何一个阻拦在面前的东西，无论是人，畜生，鬼，或是神，只为让这足以掏空一切的无助感消失。他想要杀死痛苦本身。

然后他最后一次被空间掷回。

他的身体彻底放弃，像一面可耻的白旗一样倒在地上。

金红的装甲发出利刃出鞘似的声音，轻盈地降落在他面前。

他视野中最后的画面是父亲反光的单片眼镜，以及那句冷酷的：

“我早告诉过你了。”


	3. Chapter 3

“耶稣基督啊！”罗迪用一种“这件事终于发生了，你终于完全地，彻底地丧失了理智”的腔调，向后抽着气，“托尼，你刚刚开枪射了一个孩子！”

“首先，我没有开枪射他。”托尼回答，语气冷静，话音短促，还有点受冒犯。他指着男孩背后仍在发出低压静电的电击板。“其次，他根本不是个孩子。”

“你什么意思？”

“这是医务室的监控。”他甚至不需要呼叫星期五，下一秒，监控已经出现在罗迪的头盔里。罗迪安静地，张口结舌地看着眼前的影像。

“他怎么做到的？”他说，“就这里……他简直是凭空出现在休息室！类似快银的音速移动？”

“不。”托尼说，“在我看来，他更像是……在空间中进行位面平移。”

“他也可能被别人控制了。”罗迪说，“被那五个怪人。猩红也可以做到类似的事。”

“我很怀疑。”托尼讥笑道。罗迪提到了旺达的名字，让他感到一阵难受。“旺达从没有控制一个十岁小男孩用静脉注射管绞死一个人。”

“杰夫死了？”

“哦，没有。还差一口气。记得哈皮说过雇佣男护士就是为了应对这类攻击欲望强烈的病人吗？似乎一点屁用也没有。”

托尼走上前，拽着后衣领将昏迷的男孩拎了起来。他几乎没有重量——托尼想。就算是和同龄人相比他也太瘦了。他的身上没有任何印记可以证明他与众不同：图腾，诡异的闪光，或者植入强化机械的创口，除了手臂上的纹身——一个小小的雨伞标记。

“你通知安保系统去追那五个人了吗？”托尼说。

“你当我是谁？”罗迪说。“复仇者联盟的吉祥物？”

“那就交给你了。”

“你要做什么？”

“我有个点子。”托尼说，在头盔里微笑，“关巴恩斯的笼子咱们还留着吗？”

“我不敢相信我们把小五留在那儿了！”克劳斯哀嚎着。他只是勉强跟上他训练有素的兄弟们的脚步。“我们的小老弟！”

“五号……五号还在里面……”万尼亚嘟囔着，看起来依旧失神，几乎在自言自语，“我们不能……我们要帮他……末日……他被困住了……”

“我们没有选择！”迪亚哥说，催促着所有人前进，不要回头。“他们以为五号是我们的人质，是受害者，这是个机会！如果我们回去，五号就要想办法帮我们，这样他们就会意识到他和我们其实是一伙的，那五号就真的危险了。”

“迪亚哥说得对。”卢瑟说，一只手扶着艾莉森，“五号很聪明，他知道怎么利用别人的轻信以达到自己的目的。我们得赶快——”

话音未落，枪炮如雨点一般降落在他们周围。

“艹！”迪亚哥咒骂着抬起头。十架……不，将近二十架银色机甲自那座形状奇特的庞大建筑物中飞出，它们的肩膀，手臂，腿部伸展出无数枪口，子弹从中疾射出来。

他几乎是不由自主地抬起手。催生于绝望的洪大能量凝聚在掌心，将空中的子弹悬停在原地。

“快……”他从牙缝里说，“我坚持不了多久……”

他的兄弟姐妹仿佛心有灵犀，不需他多说，已经撒腿就跑，将他一个人丢在子弹的中心。

迪亚哥大叫一声。聚焦于一点的能量完全爆发，将数千枚子弹向一个点反射回去。他没有停在原地欣赏爆炸。但从声音判断，他至少击沉了三到五台装甲。

剩余的装甲加大马力，以人腿无法迄及的速度向他们飞来。

一个蓝色的人影出现在广场中间，夸张地尖叫着，仿佛承受着难以想象的痛苦和恐惧。

“本？”卢瑟喃喃。

他们死去已久的兄弟的幻影伫立在他们与盔甲之间，腹部伸出的章鱼爪牙轻易拢住三四台盔甲，将它们撕扯开来，并像废铁一样丢弃在过于铺张浪费的停机场上。

克劳斯觉得自己要昏倒了。他从没在这么短的时间内挑战两次自己能力的极限。此刻他的视野模糊，色彩斑斓，堪比他最爱的一次毒品高潮。天空中一个披着斗篷的身影缓缓降临，额心嵌着一枚光亮的宝石，如同外星耶稣。

“嗨？”他说，“大家都能看到那个黑色内裤版超人吗？还是上帝单独宠爱我？”

“狗屎……”迪亚哥只来得及说出一个词。紧接着，金黄色的光束向他们射了过来。

万尼亚银色的双目圆睁，几乎本能地攥紧双拳。一片不可见的屏障从她体内展开，挡住了来自空中的激光，并在短暂的僵持后，将其加倍反弹回去。

所有盔甲就像风化的古董一样炸开。黑色内裤版超人被直接击中，如同一块陨铁一样砸向地面。

哈格里夫斯家族的成员们向近在眼前，深不见底的树林奔跑着。

“那小孩怎么样？”

“还和之前一样。”费研究员说，“自从醒来之后就一句话也没有说。”

托尼松了松领带，一半好奇，一半挑战意味地盯着眼前的监视屏幕。屏幕中央是曾经被用来关押冬日战士的透明牢笼，在凄惨地因公殉职之后又被修复了。此刻里面只放了一张白色的小床，简单的医疗器材，倒显得笼子比之前要宽敞了。黑发的男孩坐在床上，依旧穿着之前那件蓝色的病服，抱着双腿，目光直视透明的墙壁。在牢笼之外，一层又一层的玻璃围墙彼此相连，形成一个错综复杂的迷宫。但从牢笼之中，只能看得到四面白墙，那是玻璃上映出的全息影像。

男孩的脸上没有任何表情——既不显得愤怒，也没有恐慌，更没有一般人长期处于隔绝状态时逐渐发展出的神经质。实际上，他好像非常习惯这种隔绝的状态，而且托尼从他平静得近乎挑衅的神情中可以看出，他大概率知道自己正在被监视。

“我之前让你提供给他的资源，你都给他了吗？”又观察了一会儿，托尼继续问。

“是的。按照您说的，他在牢房中可以使用一台平板电脑，并且可以随时和星期五对话，卫生间内有绝对隐私，每天三餐会由您的智能机器人——”

“小呆。”

“咳……呃。小呆……送进去。”

“所以呢？他什么反应？”

“录像显示他在过去的两天里和星期五交流过两次。一次是刚刚醒来的时候，他询问了当天的日期和他的所在地，还问她要一份报纸。还有一次是昨天，他问星期五什么叫‘推特’。”

“他问星期五什么叫‘推特’？”

“是的……”研究员自己也不太敢相信地说，“而且他似乎没接触过平板电脑……或者任何一种智能设备，在我看来。他用了很长时间才刚弄开机。但是他拒绝询问星期五关于电脑操作的任何问题。但在那之后他好像学得很快……”

“哦。真好。第一天使用平板的人，第二天就学会上推特了。”托尼不无嘲讽地说，“说真的，他是被狼抚养长大的吗？现在还有谁不会用平板？”

“无论他是被人还是狼抚养长大的，可以确定的是他不是被地球上的任何东西抚养大的。”身后的自动门滑开，罗迪走进来。托尼开心地看到他已经非常适应新的义肢了。

“我没有找到关于这孩子的任何记录。我是说，任何，记录。”罗迪将一打文件放在费研究员的桌子上，“我查了指纹库，声纹对比库，面部识别，一切福利院或者医院的记录，甚至是DNA。没有任何重叠。这孩子就像是不存在，托尼。”

“他的衣服。”托尼说，“看起来像是某种制服，你查过学校吗？”

“天啊，我怎么没想到要从最明显的，我们第一件获取的证物开始查。”罗迪说，“没有，托尼，星期五用一下午的时间跑遍了全世界的所有学校档案，没有任何学校有同样的校徽。至于那个雨伞纹身的图案又太过常见，就算有一万个重合也没有任何意义。

“唯一可以确认的是——”罗迪将桌上的文件展开，“这就是一个健康的，普通的十三岁男孩，从里到外，百分之百的人类，没有强化，没有改造成半机器人，没有被神奇蜘蛛咬过，没有被辐射变异，什么也没有。唯一有趣的也许是脑扫描的结果。”

托尼好奇地扬起一边眉毛。

“他的大脑……好吧，我不懂具体的科学术语，我只是转述医学研究所那边告诉我的话，他们为了让我听懂已经使用了学前班水平的英语。”罗迪说，“大概意思就是，这孩子的大脑开发程度已经相当于成人，甚至比一般成人更加发达。你可以说他……是个天才。”

“比我还天才？”托尼笑着说。

“比你十三岁的时候吗？”

托尼没再说话，又回过头看向监视屏。

“脑扫描的具体细节都在这里，你可以自己看。”罗迪说，“但可以确定的是，不管是脑部还是身体其他部分的检查都不能解释他为什么可以……你知道。瞬间移动。”

“也许他可以告诉我们。”托尼轻轻地说。

“我不想让你失望，但你也看到了。”罗迪说，“这孩子不是特别活泼亲人的那一类。”

“那五个和他在一起的恐龙战队。”托尼说，“他们人在哪都找到了吗？”

“今天哈皮刚刚接到线报说找到了疑似是音波女的人，在皇后区。但他还要再跟进确认。”罗迪说，“托尼，你知道如果通知联邦协助，进展会快很多。”

“不，不，这些人出现在我家门口，我的地牌上。”托尼说，“他们是我的麻烦。我会自己解决。”

“你知道，这并不符合条约的内容……”

“哦，得了吧，罗迪。”托尼翻了个白眼。“去他的该死的条约。”

五号知道这是个陷阱。

他第一次问星期五要报纸的时候，星期五对他说：“比起纸质的媒体，互联网上可以得到更快捷，及时的消息。”虽然他并不知道“互联网”是个什么东西，但他还是什么都没问。就好像他第一次听到星期五对他自我介绍时，他脑子里想“这是什么自作聪明的《鲁宾逊漂流记》挪用吗”，但他还是什么都没说。他原以为父亲设计了一个年轻女性机器人并将她编写为他的赞歌生成器已经够变态了。显然，他没有想到后殖民主义在一个科技如此先进的世界里依旧算个事。

过了两天，他终于弄明白如何使用这个透明切菜板一样的小电屏（据说这玩意儿叫“平板电脑”）上网的时候，那只长得像打奶油机的小机器人——被星期五称为“小呆”的那个——却在早餐时间一起送来了当天的报纸。

但他看到头版头条“纽约市中心再现超自然活动，目击者称五人形迹可疑”，他忽然明白了这一行为的用意。他抬起头，忿然的目光注视着看不见的监视摄像头。

这是个陷阱。

但他仍然忍不住立刻拿出平板，开始搜索这条新闻。星期五说得没错，互联网确实比纸质媒体更加方便快捷。他得到的不仅仅是官方只言片语的报道，还包括大量路人的照片，录像，许多采访，以及“推特”，或是什么别的类似网站上许多人的讨论。事实上，信息超载也不见得是一件好事。仅仅半小时内，五号就看到了至少十几个版本对同一事件的复述，有一个版本甚至坚称五人中有一个是狼人，他完全无法得知哪个版本是真实的（当然狼人的版本大概率是虚假的，但谁知道呢，也许这个世界的确有狼人）。但他可以确定的是，第一，他的家人还活着，他们逃出去了。这则新闻里的信息就算不是全部准确，但一定与他们有关。第二，这整件事大概率是个陷阱，但他没有选择。哪怕有一丝可能逃出这里，找到他的家人，也值得铤而走险。

他休息了三天，每天都有充足的饮食。腹部的伤口已经几乎愈合了，速度快得不可思议，这个世界的医疗看样子远比他所熟知的更先进，甚至可以媲美时间管理局的技术。他有充足的能量进行多次空间跳跃，哪怕这个地方比盐湖体育场还要大。

对方对他的能力还不够了解。他们不知道他具体能做到什么程度。这是他唯一的优势。

他决定冒这个险。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我可能需要加一个老五Whump的tag

4.

早上七点，柔和的音乐照例响起，由弱到强，夹杂着鸟鸣与微风吹过树梢的沙沙声。

然后四周的光线开始逐渐变亮，仿佛阳光透过慢慢打开的百叶窗，甚至能感到空气更新鲜，更快速地流动。一股烤吐司，煎蛋和培根的香气弥漫开来，还有浓郁的黑咖啡的味道。

五号睁开眼睛。

“早上好，今天是2016年11月11日，天气晴间多云，气温10摄氏度，室内气温……”

星期五悦耳的声音像歌唱一样响起。有一瞬间这个声音和他记忆中的一个声音重叠了，那是他从没听过的声音，但他的大脑却无比熟悉……

五号走进浴室，打开水龙头。恰到好处的温水让他的思路清醒了一些。不，他不能去想 _她_ 。不是现在。

七点三十五分，小呆准时送来的早餐：煎土豆饼，两根香肠，一滩英式番茄黄豆，黑咖啡。

五号只喝了咖啡。

小呆低下头，似乎有点失望，端着几乎还是满的盘子又退了出去。

五号忽然觉得有些愧疚。

无论他将要对他的囚禁者做些什么，这只小机器人是无辜的。星期五也是无辜的。也许。这两个人在三天来对他只有友好。

他回到床上，开始做他在过去三天里一直重复的活动：整理床铺，刷牙漱口，用清水整理和固定一下头发。然后他回到自己的小型单身公寓里，看着墙外的空间，闭上眼睛，手心周围的空间出现难以察觉的淡蓝色波纹。

下一秒，几乎不费吹灰之力地，他已经站在牢笼之外。

“史塔克先生！开始了。”费研究员说。

“数据接收良好吗？”

“有大约0.1秒的延迟，但除此之外都没问题。”

“很好，记得定时存档。”

托尼站在更高一层的瞭望台上，实时检查着监控室传来的数据。现在仍是原始的二进制文档，他需要再行解码，但单从文档的大小来看，仅仅是一次跳跃，其中涵盖的数据量已经是惊人的。

他咬了一口甜甜圈，越过瞭望台的栏杆俯视监控室，以及室外偌大的玻璃迷宫。

蓝色的光点就像打火机的火光，此刻迅疾地，不规律地闪现在迷宫各处。

又一次跳跃。这一次五号跳出了牢笼之外的围墙。令他吃惊的是，眼前是一条空无一人的长廊，大约有十几米，通向一扇关闭的铁门。左手边是不透明的金属墙壁，而右手边……明亮的天光从落地玻璃窗外照射进来，让五号忍不住遮住眼睛。他已经有三天没有接触到真正的阳光了。

他没有过多犹豫，就向窗外跳去。他成功了。但当他出现在另一侧的空间中时，眼前的景象忽然变换。他意识到自己仍在走廊内，只是通向室外的窗户此刻变成了左手边，而非右手边。

五号眨了眨眼睛，一时间无法理清发生了什么。刚才那是一个完美的空间跳跃。他能感觉得到。他不可能还站在原地。

他看向走廊尽头那扇关闭的铁门，却发现那里根本没有门，而是另一扇窗，窗外依稀可见半截蓝天，下面是整齐的，停滞的车辆——露天停车场？

他向那里跳跃。

又一次。他落入另一个空间，但那不是户外。停车场空空荡荡，没有一辆车，四周是灰色的水泥围墙，只有一面是敞开的，类似栏杆，栏杆外露出白色的天光。

即使内心有一部分已经隐约预见到结果，五号仍然向着栏杆外的空间跃去。

他发现自己又回到了那个长廊。但这一次，四面都是窗户，每扇窗户都通向户外。

明黄色的阳光，蓊郁的树丛，蓝得近乎发白的天空，透过一尘不染的窗玻璃将他包围，仿佛触手可及。

他咬着牙，最终还是向左手边的窗户跑去。

如果再让他进入另一个走廊，上帝保佑那个戏弄他的人——

新鲜的，带着草腥味的空气扑面而来。五号感到自己赤裸的双脚踩在了泥土上——他出来了！虽然他原本的计算并没有包括太长的距离，也许这栋建筑外面有个小花园或什么的……？他环顾四周，在他身边环绕着一片挪威枫树，叶子已经掉得七七八八。他回过头，终于可以看见那栋关押他的大楼的部分真容。

那是一栋不算太高，却占地极广，一眼无法望到边界的金属色建筑，但从这一侧看来，它更像一间工厂，或者存放大型机械的仓库。如果不是现在，不是以一个逃亡囚犯的身份，他会很乐意四处参观一下，领略这只金属与混凝土做成的怪物的全貌。然而此刻，他的眼睛紧盯着树林尽头隐现的公路。他只想赶紧离开这儿。

他向那一小片被阳光晒暖的柏油公路做出再一次跳跃。

“操你m——”五号大骂出声。

这一次他结结实实地撞在一面墙上。

公路的影像剥落，像老电视机的画面那样嘶嘶地迸溅着雪花，然后完全消失了。

“……婊子养的。”

他从地上爬起来。泥土地面变回了大理石。一切气味也像希望一样消弭了。他的鼻梁骨疼痛不已，他感到一股狂暴的愤怒从胸中升起，瞬间压垮最后一点勉强维持的耐性和理智。

“呃……史塔克先生，我们已经收集到足够的数据了，是不是应该……”年轻的研究员看着显示屏上攀升的数字，有些害怕地说，“受试者的精神状态似乎有点……不太稳定……”

托尼将头探出来，更出神地看着迷宫里的情况，吃了一半的甜甜圈被遗忘在桌上。

“不，继续。”他将浅色墨镜从鼻梁上稍微拉下来一点，微微眯起眼睛，“我想知道他会怎么应对……嘿！你看到了吗？他立刻闪回笼子里了！他根本看不到笼子在哪，你猜他是不是在适应？”

“我猜……”研究员咽了一口唾沫，余光瞟了一眼屏幕上的数字，那是托尼去年为了糊弄某个广告商，随意摆弄出来的小程序。前身似乎是布鲁斯·班纳博士的一项研究，使用血液中的激素水平和即时分析神经元的信号以量化一个人的愤怒程度和攻击欲望。但他之后对这项研究完全失去了兴趣。托尼将它接手过来，并做了一定优化。他叫它“杀戮预报（Murder spree weather forecast）”。

“我猜他现在就像十个《闪灵》里的杰克·尼克尔森加在一起那么暴力。”

“哈，我喜欢这个梗。”托尼说，“别担心，我有后招。我就是想看看……那是个注射袋挂杆吗？”

是的。费研究员张大嘴巴，愕然地想。那他妈是个注射袋挂杆。

五号虽然看不见他的小牢房在哪里，但他记得自己是怎么传送到这里来的。他记得每一步计算，每一个假设，每一个边界值。他迅速倒算，并准确无误地回到了他的起点——他的小而舒适的单身公寓。

然后他抓起床边的输液杆。

在他刚被关进来的第一天他还需要以输液的方式补充过度流失的水分，但第二天他们就不再送医护人员进来了。于是输液杆就被留在了他的牢房里，直到现在。

他再度跳跃，这次和杆子一起，准确无误地又回到刚才的地方。然后他举起那只金属杆，用力击打在那面撞了他鼻子的墙上。

他并没有指望这一杆可以打破障碍物，他不是卢瑟。他这么做的目的更多是为了弄清这堵“墙”的材料——而第一声清脆的击响就让他知道，这不是传统的“墙”，而是玻璃。或者说，玻璃屏幕——他所看到的一切，都只是屏幕上的投影。也许还有一些感官同步，声音，气味，触感……鬼知道这里的科技还可以做什么。

但他确定了这一切都是有意为之的时候，同时也确认了一件事，就是这个镜子房间必定是有极的，他只需要找到那扇真正的门在哪。

他闭上眼睛，开始心算。

托尼的脸上露出笑容。他的掌心渗出冷汗，但笑容却越发明显。

“上帝啊。”他轻声，自言自语似的说，“你之前那些年都藏在哪？”

“史塔克先生。”费研究员说，“他在敲击迷宫里的所有障壁，但从没有在一个地方敲两次……他快要搞清边界在哪了。”

“是啊。”托尼回答，“我也快要弄清他的边界在哪里了。”

现在只剩下两个可能，五号想。

要么他的能量先用尽，然后对方在他可以再次跳跃之前打开这间迷宫，将他再抓回去。但这样他也会清楚地看到出口在哪。

要么他先找到出口，然后他会跳出去……

哦，他会跳出去，然后他会如此享受杀掉这里的每一个人。

一阵剧烈的疼痛突然击中他的身体，随即顺着脊椎刺入大脑——一种难以描述的疼痛，不是钝击，不是电击，也不是子弹或刀这类利器，而仿佛只是疼痛这一概念本身，一个具体到介质与介质之间交换的微观信息，这信息迅速占据了他全身的神经，然后他开始抽搐，跌倒，蜷缩在地上。他无法弄清疼痛的来源，但能清楚地感受到它的终点——他身上的每一寸皮肤，每一个毛孔。

五号甚至无法发出一声尖叫。

他的视野与地面平行的时候，终于所有全息投影都消失了。镜子迷宫在他面前露出全貌，仅仅是一排排相互垂直的透明玻璃。他可以那么清楚地看到出口——上帝啊，他已经很接近了——大门缓缓打开，那台金红盔甲走了进来，他对自己说了些什么，但五号听不清楚。

他那么愤怒。

他的愤怒可以杀死一切，包括他自己的疼痛，包括他的自我本身。

托尼走进迷宫时，第一眼看见的是一个男孩蜷缩的身体，近看起来越发瘦小，肌肉神经性地痉挛着，却不能发出一点声音。他忽然感到很糟糕，肚子里产生一种类似反胃的厌恶——不，这不是他的初衷。“杀戮预报”的本意只是以防这个“孩子”的能力远超他的预料而伤害到基地里的其他人。他并不想对任何人做出这样残忍的事，不管是孩子，还是成年人。

“嘿……”他轻柔地，几乎可以说是歉意地走上前蹲下，伸出手，“星期五，关掉——”

男孩消失了。

有那么一瞬间，托尼甚至不确定是不是眼睛欺骗了他，他只是太过警觉了，太会胡思乱想……

但他也只有那么一瞬间。

下一个瞬间，男孩出现在他面前，距离如此之近以至于他的面甲无法立刻修正视野范围，仅仅能看到一双狂怒的，充血的，没有一丝慈悲的冷翠色眼睛。

五号双手攥住金属杆，带有倒钩的顶部朝下，向那台红金盔甲胸部中心，闪着蓝光的位置捣下去。

冰冷的空气将托尼围绕起来。他的面甲似乎结了冰。他张开嘴，舌尖触碰到的汗水都是冷的。

不，他根本没有戴面甲。他的面甲被扒开了，露出他扭曲的，冻得发青的，鲜血淋漓的面孔。

在他的对面，骑在他身上的，是一个黑色的人。

一个隐藏在影子中的人。

他隐藏在影子中并不是因为他恐惧，而是因为托尼自己的恐惧。在那一瞬间——仅仅是那一瞬间——他不知道从影子中走出的会不会是死亡。

然后一股沉重的力量压碎他的胸甲。

“托尼！”

罗迪的声音。

托尼回过神来。他仍然站在迷宫里。室温是十八度，不高不低。他的面甲还在脸上，他的口中没有滴水成冰。他的脸仍是完好的。

罗迪不知何时跟了上来，蹲在他面前。那个男孩躺在地上，头部仍微微摇晃，但他不再痉挛了。他也不像是清醒的。

“对不起，我……”他低头摸了摸胸甲，立刻感到自己在冒傻气。一根铝合金输液杆怎么可能破坏反应堆的外壳？但在那一刻，他确切地感受到的冲击，并不是来自铝合金。而是另一种更坚硬的，世界上最坚硬的金属。

他摇了摇头，将那恼人的回忆的余韵甩在脑后。

“他死了吗？”托尼有些害怕地问。

“没有。”罗迪说，“你结结实实地给了他一拳，哈。”

男孩的眉骨流下一缕鲜血。他还没有完全昏厥过去，但由于神志不清，“杀戮预告”已经解除警报了。

“天。”托尼赞叹道，“小呆早上在咖啡里加了什么？这小孩真扛得住疼。”

“现在我们知道班纳博士为什么放弃那个研究了。”

“哦，闭嘴吧，罗迪。”


	5. Chapter 5

五号在四天内不知第几次从混沌中醒来。他眨了眨眼，看到熟悉的，由换气扇，铁栅栏和强化玻璃组成的天花板，心里骂了一句，深深地吐出一口气。

有什么东西阻止了他顺畅的呼吸，他下意识地抬起手，摸到脖子上一只崭新的，大约两指宽的银制项圈，然后他注意到自己的双手，双脚也各自佩戴了一只。

……这又是什么新玩意儿。

五号从床上直起身，用怨恨的眼神望向墙角。虽然他看不见监视摄像头但他可以确定……呃，等一下。

整个房间都变了一个样子。或者准确地说，房间并没有改变，只是肉眼可见的现实改变了。此刻，整个迷宫以最真实的样子展现在五号面前。他可以看到迷宫的极限，包括自动门出口，一面面互相垂直的玻璃营造出并不复杂，却绝对遵守逻辑的迷宫路径。不得不说，在他可以对其一览无余的当下，他还蛮中意这个迷宫的设计。

在四个天花板的角落里，各有一个监视镜头，完全是他想象中的位置。

“真高兴看到你还很精神，蓝精灵。”一个声音从一般星期五说话的喇叭里传来，轻盈，促狭，语速快而吐字清晰，“喜欢我送你的礼物吗？是我熬夜做出来的。很衬你的……你知道……反社会的绿眼睛。”

五号冷笑了一声。他认出了这个声音。与其说他有意识地认出它，不如说他的大脑自动提供了这一信息，因为他上一次听到这个声音时并不完全清醒。他那时正处在人类所无法理解的剧烈痛楚之中。

他用手背碰了一下已经收口，但仍没有完全结痂的眉骨的伤痕。

“安东尼·史塔克。”他说出他囚禁者的名字，“天才，亿万富翁，花花公子，慈善家。”这些标签的熟悉感让他发笑，“是的。我了解你这类人。”

“哦？”喇叭里的声音听上去是真的惊讶，“看来你做过功课。”

“很难谈得上是功课。”五号努努嘴，“你字面意义上到处都是。我很难输入一个铁字而不看到你的名字在搜索引擎上自动弹出一百次。”

“所以你知道那玩意儿叫搜索引擎了，嗯？”史塔克的声音说，“我还以为你会叫它万能口袋，或者芝麻开门之类的。”

“他们为什么叫你钢铁侠？”五号抬起眼睛说，“你的装甲甚至不是铁的。”

“而他们叫你孩子。”史塔克说，“但我们彼此都清楚你不是什么孩子，所以为什么不把游戏玩公平些，嗯？你知道我是谁了，告诉我你是谁。”

“把游戏玩公平些？”五号忍不住笑起来，“你把我当成小白鼠，史塔克。你，和你的刑讯室。”

出乎他的意料，喇叭那头有一瞬的安静。

“对不起。”史塔克的声音说，安静，真诚，“我从没想要那样折磨你。”

五号扬起一边眉毛。

“而且，你不能否定我有充足的理由。”他的声音又变得轻佻，做作，难以忍受，“你打伤了简——她可是个甜心——差点杀了杰夫。你明知道这个世界对一个男护士已经很残酷了。”

“如果我想杀他。”五号哼了一声，“他已经死了。”

“所以你承认你完全有杀人的能力？”

“我的能力，史塔克——”他凶狠地咬牙说，“你根本想不到。”

“哦，别这么自信。”史塔克的声音带了笑意，“试试我的礼物。”

五号茫然地抬起头。

“试试嘛。我熬夜做的。”史塔克继续说，“你早晚也要尝试，为什么不是现在？”

五号的目光落在自己的手腕和脚腕上。然后他摸了摸脖子上同样的项圈。

操。管他呢。他心想。这总不至于要了他的命。

他将能量聚集在手心里，然后……不等他开始计算，莫须有的空间将他狠狠推出。他摔出足有半米，才顺着墙壁慢慢滑落在地上。

“操你妈的x……”他摸着后脑勺骂道。

“你用这张嘴吻你的母亲？”史塔克说。

“幸运的是，我的机器人母亲并不在乎。”他狠狠地咧开嘴，扯出一个微笑，“就像你的人工智能管家并不在乎她的名字来自一个种族主义，殖民主义的小说。你的扫地机器人不在乎你叫他傻逼。”

“嘿，这是我的家事！”史塔克有些生气地说，“说到家事……那些人和你是什么关系？”

五号的动作僵硬了一下。

“和你一起掉到我门口的怪咖。”史塔克说，“他们是你的父母吗？如果是这样，好像还多了三个人。我没有评判的意思但是……你们是什么5P摩登家庭？”

五号没有说话。他扶着墙壁站起来，又慢慢走回床边。他的脸上面无表情。

“你知道吗？我很抱歉对他们采取那样的行动，我真的很抱歉。但你要理解，地球现在处于特殊时期。”史塔克继续说，“我们遭遇过了一次，或者不止一次外星的袭击，51号地区，管你怎么想。如果你在地球上生活过你就会知道。在那之后大家都有点紧张，所以你不能怪我，看到一个虫洞突然出现在我家里，并且吐出六个不按常理出牌的瑞普·凡·温克尔的时候，第一反应是采取一级防御。”

五号依旧保持沉默。史塔克似乎没有指望他会回答，所以仍在滔滔不绝。

“我知道你在乎他们，你这个大卫·芬奇版彼得潘。我看得出来。所以我准备告诉你一件事。如果你网上冲浪的时间足够你可能已经知道这件事了，但我还是想亲口对你说——你选择了一个很糟糕的时间飞进我家的窗户，彼得潘。这个世界对超能力者并不友好，不再，那么友好了。如果我是个遵纪守法的好公民，如果我真的想要折磨你，我有义务把你交给当局。你，还有你的5P摩登家庭。他们会像狗一样猎杀你们。然后他们会把你们关起来，但不是像这样，而是真正的，毫无尊严的关押。穿着拘束服，吃喝拉撒在一个桶里。他们也会拿你们做测试，区别在于，他们不会在乎测试之后你们是否还活着。”

“说重点，史塔克。”五号打断他。

史塔克烦躁地吸了一口气。“重点是，彼得潘，重点是我知道你的达林一家在哪里，但我从来没想要把这一信息分享给当局。我一直监视着他们。如果联邦调查局，或CIA，或联合国盯上他们……我可以想办法转移他们的目光。而你不会知道我为此要付出多大的代价。”

五号抬起头，看着其中一个监视录像机。

“而你做这一切——”他露出一个嘲讽的微笑，“仅仅是因为你……是个慈善家？”

“有人告诉你你装小孩的笑容真的很变态吗？”

“有人告诉你你是个让人难以忍受的四十五岁巨婴？”

“好吧。友好的虚伪社交结束了。”史塔克快速地说，“让我用大概只有你知我知的语言告诉你。我弄明白了你的空间位移的本质。我知道——那不是一种单纯的瞬移，而是时间操纵。你在一个无限小的瞬间内在身体里建立了一个独立于时间的小型计算机，这个计算机在时间之外循环，计算出一个有限但极短的时间中你自身的状态——速度，密度，粘度，所有这些物理参数——然后，再将这一切参数叠加在你所指定的三维空间上的任何一点。你就是这样完成位移的。而我也是据此设计出限制你位移的项圈，不是直接干涉你的内部计算，而是干涉这一数值从内部输出的那一点。因为我也无法介入你的内部计算，小孩，这是你身上最大的谜团。也是我做科研至今遇到的最大谜团。”

史塔克停顿了一会儿，才说：“时间旅行。”

五号的肩膀颤抖了一下。他没有明显的的反应。但他的心跳开始加速。

“我知道你可以操纵时间，彼得潘。”史塔克说，“而且我知道，你就是这么来的。我们找不到你的任何记录，任何活着的痕迹，因为你根本还没有活过——因为你来自未来。”

五号极力控制自己，但还是忍不住露出一丝欣赏的微笑。

无论那些什么百万富翁，花花公子，慈善家之类头衔是不是虚无的，但有一点可以肯定。史塔克的确是个天才。

最终他抬起头，看着监视录像机。他几乎可以透过那针孔一样的摄像头看到对面。他可以看到一个中年男子，有着孩童一样的眼睛，紧张，兴奋，又跃跃欲试地站在那里，屏住呼吸等待他的回答。

而他笑了一下——像个装小孩的变态——露出深深的酒窝。

“我的话已经说完了。”五号平静地回答。

在那之后的一整天，他真的没有再说一个字。

弗吉尼亚·“小辣椒”·波茨最近的私人关系算不上是一帆风顺。

事实上，自从她和托尼复合之后（她怎么能不呢？他们把他从西伯利亚接回来的时候，她就知道。她甚至不需要看到他，就觉得自己的心碎了，不是因为即将见到他，而是因为此刻她不在他身边），事情就一直起起伏伏。当然，她自打认识托尼起，他们就一直起起伏伏，这是买了托尼的随刊附赠。他就像是个在平衡木上骑着独轮车玩杂耍的小男孩。你要么是那个平衡木，要么是那个独轮车，要么你就被他杂耍。没有什么别的选择。而小辣椒的角色一直在着三者之间转换。

当她和托尼提分手时，她想的是：如果，只是如果，那个平衡木终于不再平衡了呢？

如果她就让那个平衡木——让她自己——倾倒呢？

外界少数知晓他们分手的人——包括哈皮在内——都认为她是因为奥创的失败。就连托尼自己，在他无法承受过于复杂的灾难性的情绪冲击的时候，也宁愿将一切简化为“奥创”。就好像他在那之前从未失败过，好像波茨从没看着他失败过，一次，一次，又一次。他总能从废墟中爬起来。他总能修正一切。“奥创”从不是一个例外。没有一个球从他跳动的双手间滚下来。是波茨自己掷出这颗球的。她必须要看看，她必须要……知道她爱的是托尼而不是做一个平衡木本身。

现在她知道了。

西伯利亚时间之后，小辣椒的工作成倍地增长了。你会觉得复仇者从一个七八个人的组织变成一个人和他的一二好友的家庭聚餐，工作会变得简单许多，但并非如此。《索科威亚条例》将一切都打乱了。现在波茨不仅要处理史塔克工业的事务——原本就是她的工作——同时还要监管复仇者联盟，哪怕它只有三个人，的一切法律法规相关事务，因为它现在基本成了一个史塔克集团内部下属子公司。托尼当然也有在支持她，但他一向不太擅长外交工作，而且西伯利亚刚过去后的一段时间，小辣椒认为最好不要让他碰任何和旧复仇者成员有关的问题，包括新闻发布会等等。结果，就像你在婚姻中第一个做饭，你就要天天做饭一样。她开了个好头，将自己卷入了整个复仇者的乱子当中。现在，她想抽身也抽不出来了。

尤其是最近，因为一个奇妙的虫洞——可以说就在她的家门口。罗迪说，他们是在新基地正在装修的接待大厅出现的，真奇了，是不是？——托尼又变得像他自己了。这意味着他成宿成宿地待在实验室，捣鼓他那些程序，算式，发明，剩下的时间则在地下室——那里是他放最新型的机甲的地方，以及一个十分奢华的，几乎可以说是有点问题的，牢房。

波茨大概听说了在她去西海岸出差的那天发生的事——一群不请自来的怪人，怀疑有外星血统，每个人都有奇特的能力，还有一个被诱拐的男孩。外星人逃走了，受伤的男孩被保护起来，但反转来了，他不是什么普通男孩，至少托尼是这么认为的，尽管所有医疗报告都指向相反的方向。他对这个男孩的能力着了迷。于是他在一些研究人员的帮助下开始进行探索——或者按小辣椒的实在想法，在人体实验的边缘试探。

这一切都非常托尼，她原本没有什么可担心的。她也并不想插足，尤其是托尼最近终于可以睡个安稳觉了，因为他在实验室耗完了全部精力，只有在还差一秒就要倒头就睡的时候才回到卧室。但她因为一小时之后就要开的会议而不得不找托尼面谈，却哪儿也找不到他时，她只能试试地下室。她走进明亮的监控室中，那里只有三个研究员，全都十分年轻，其中一个人还在吃着微波炉刚打过的汉堡。

他们谁也没有预料到小辣椒的到来。当地一个人听到细高跟敲击大理石地面的声音，差点吓得跳起来，因为这是一个对研究室或实验室而言绝对陌生的声音。

“波茨女士！”吃汉堡的研究员说道。小辣椒记得他曾见过她一面，在几年前托尼和第一批实习生合影的时候。但她实在记不得他叫什么了。

“下午好。”她干脆避免了尴尬，“托尼在这里吗？我有些急事找他。”

“史塔克先生……呃……”研究员抬头看了看上层，又四下打量了一下，“他刚刚还在上面，也许他去厕所了……？”

他旁边的一个研究员用奇怪地眼神使劲瞥他。他这才意识到这话有点不妥当。

“如果是这样，”小辣椒报以一笑，“那我的事对比之下也不是很急。可以坐吗？”

她指了指旁边的转椅。

“当，当然！请坐！”研究员连忙说。

波茨环视了一圈房间，和托尼曾经在大厦里建造的实验室并没有太大的区别。也许最大的区别在于室外。她有些迷茫地打量着下方庞大的迷宫，当她的目光追随至迷宫的中心时，她的眼睛睁大了。

“那就是……”她轻声问。

“是啊。”研究员说。“我们叫他快银2.0.”

“快银升级版！”旁边的研究生抗议道。

“哦，快银升级版。”他又改口。

小辣椒盯着那只因距离较远而显得格外小巧的玻璃笼子。里面的内容就像圣诞雪花球一样，既精致又虚假。她看了看实物，又看了看头顶监控屏幕的影像。

“天啊……”她几乎是自言自语道，“他看起来只是个孩子。”

“哦，他有时候做事也像个孩子。”一个研究员说，“他今天刚刚问我要了花生吐司夹棉花糖当午餐。”

“你是说他管星期五要？”他的同事说。

“不，就是对我要。”那个研究员坚持，“那时候就我一个人在这儿，写论文的时候，他突然看着监控，直接对我说他要这个。”

“你就给他了？”

“我把指令给小呆了。他又不能用棉花糖割开谁的喉咙。”

“他变得越来越习惯这儿了。”离波茨最近的那个研究员说，“他简直把这儿当自己家了。说实在的，我倒是好奇他怎么还没疯？”

“我看他倒是有点疯。你见过他和小呆说话吗？我看到过三次了。”

“你是说他通过星期五跟小呆说话？”

“不，就是和小呆说话。而且他还会做出回应，好像他听见了小呆回话似的。”

“……我看距离他下次失控也就是时间问题。”

“他不会的，史塔克先生限制了他的瞬移，记得吗？”

“天知道他还有没有别的能力……”

小辣椒没有在继续听他们讲话。她观看着监视屏幕，随意地选择一些短暂的录像回放。

“早上好，今天是2016年11月13日，天气晴，气温6摄氏度，室内气温……”

“你也早上好，星期五。”

“您今天的感觉怎么样？”

“还不错，介意帮我搜索今天的新闻吗？”

“正在检索……已发送到您的终端上。”

“……”

“您真的很在意他们，是不是？”

“……这是你在问我吗，星期五？还是你老板？”

“这之间有什么区别吗？”

“区别在于我是认真回答，还是竖起中指。”

“我希望您可以认真回答，这确实是我的希望。因为我不知道老板是否更喜欢中指。

“……

“您笑了。这是我第一次看到您笑。”

“你看到我笑过很多次。”

“那不是一样的笑容，我知道，因为我自带面部识别程序。”

“……好吧，星期五。是的，我在意他们。”

“您想和他们在一起。”

“……

“……是的。

“是的。星期五。我想和他们在一起。”

“你知道你让我想到谁吗，星期五？”

“谁呢？”

“多洛雷斯。”

“多洛雷斯……是您在意的人之一吗？”

“……不。她不在这里。我希望她在。但她不在。”

“她对您意义非凡。”

“是的……她……她是独一无二的。

“有时候，星期五，我看到你们这个世界可以做到的事，看到你，我就会想，如果我们也可以做到类似的事，是不是末日就不会来临。”

“末日？您指的是圣经意义上的吗？这是一种比喻吗？”

“……对。这只是一种比喻。

如果，我们可以做到你们做到的事，也许多洛雷斯可以像你一样……

……

又或许一切依旧会发生。这就是周而复始的规律。这就是世界结束的方式，不是一声巨响，而是一阵呜咽。”

“TS艾略特。”

“空心人。”

“您并不是真心这么想的。”

“你说什么？”

“您并不想一切就这么结束。”

“……你的面部识别程序告诉你的吗？”

“不，是您刚刚告诉我的。”

“星期五？”

“我在。”

“这件事……2012年，齐塔瑞入侵，是真的吗？”

“您不是看到我发给您的新闻记录了吗？”

“是的，但我想听你亲口告诉我。”

“我在那个时候还不是一个操作程序，我还在被研发中，所以无法告诉您具体的细节……您想知道的是哪方面的事情呢？”

“你的老板。他拯救了世界。”

“是的。这的确是事实。”

“他一个人跳去了宇宙。他很可能回不来。”

“是的。这是他的打算。”

“你这么认为吗？你猜他在做这件事之前已经想清楚后果了吗？”

“我认为，他没有那么多时间去思考。”

“哦，他思考了，星期五。即使是很短的时间内，但他做出了思考，然后他做出了决定。”

“您这么猜想？”

“我不是猜想。我就知道。”

“您知道您让我想到谁吗？”

“星期五，你敢说一个字，我会用这台平板电脑砸烂你的喇叭。”

她的指尖轻柔地在他的发梢打转。在他们做完事后，托尼短暂地陷入睡眠。他太累了，而小辣椒不怪他。她凝视着他的面孔，耐心，温柔，百看不厌，像是一个母亲和一个永远的情人。她心想，世上最深沉的情感为何如此简单，又如此神秘呢。

过了一会儿，托尼醒过来了，于是他又开始亲吻她。他们开始亲昵地交谈，语言更像是亲吻之间的间歇。他们说到白天的事，说到会议那些荒唐的瞬间，说到性价比实在太低的晚餐，说到几百年前他们以为彼此都忘掉的事，说到明天他们想吃什么。小辣椒枕在托尼的臂弯里。然后她忽然想起来了。她说：“我今天去了地下室。”

“嗯？”

“你知道。你新的最喜欢的地方。”

“哦……我没有……”

“我看到了那个男孩，托尼。”

“……然后呢。”

“我看到了那个男孩，然后我在想……”

“他不是你看起来那样。”

“我知道。我看了一些存档上的影像。”

“辣椒……”

“我不认为，我们在做的事情是对的。托尼。无论他到底是不是真正的孩子。”

“……你想让我怎么做，嗯？如果我让他就这么离开，几天内联邦调查局就会得到警报，然后是CIA，然后是UN，然后他会被原样抓回去，但这一次他将去到一个更烂的地方。你知道这一点，亲爱的，你和我都在联合国的空中监狱的设计企划上签了字。”

“我知道。我并不是说把他丢到联合国的怀里去。我只是……我觉得你应该和他谈谈。”

“你以为我没有这么做过吗？”

“不是通过喇叭。不是通过星期五。不是这种……而是平等的，真正的对谈。只有你们两人。一对一，开诚布公。你知道这是可能的。”

托尼仰着头，凝望天花板。有的时候，在黑暗中，从窗帘中漏入的变换的夜光反映在天花板上，就像深海的波纹一样摇曳，令他想起宇宙。他已经不会再在夜里惊醒，看到这黑暗中粼粼的光辉，想起那片包围他的无边无际，绝对孤独，绝对寂静的空间，而感到恐慌和发抖了。只有在这时候，他才想起第一次飞向宇宙时，有一瞬间他曾被其压倒人心的壮美所震撼。

他在心中回想着小辣椒的话。

也许，是时候了。

他凝视深渊够久了。这一次，深渊做出了回应。

早上七点，柔和的音乐，鸟鸣声，风声，虚拟的阳光，真实的咖啡香气。。

“早上好，今天是2016年11月15日，中雨，气温6摄氏度，室内气温……”

“早上好，星期五。”

他洗过澡，吃完了小呆送来的全部早餐，把咖啡壶留下，照例喝着剩下的咖啡阅读报纸。他看完报纸，又大略搜索了一下网上的新闻，主要留意“纽约”，“怪奇现象，“声波”，“飞刀”之类关键词。然后他将平板放下。

“有什么我可以帮助您的吗，先生？”星期五问。

“事实上……有。有件事我需要你帮忙，星期五。”

“随时效劳，先生。”

“我想要和你的老板谈谈。”

“好的，先生，我这就连接史塔克先生——”

“不，我要和他谈谈——面对面。”他停顿了一下，“就只有我和他，可能还有你，星期五，但没有别人。”

“我可以……尝试安排一下。还有什么吩咐吗，先生——”

“五号。”他说。“我叫五号。”

他看了一眼监控镜头。

在他头顶，监控室里的研究员惊讶地睁大眼，紧张地站起身来，做出召唤别人的手势。

他冷漠地将眼神收回来。

“你可以告诉你老板，五号想和他做个交易。”


	6. Chapter 6

当托尼·史塔克走进玻璃牢房的时候，五号的眼睛因吃惊而睁大了一点。他没有穿着金红盔甲，而是穿了一件突出腰背线条的合身西装，里面是一件松垮的T恤。他浑身上下没有任何藏武器的地方。

五号的第一印象是，他比照片上显得更矮小。他甚至不比自己高太多。他的肩幅不算很宽，面颊因修剪得边缘锋利的小胡子的映衬而更加瘦削，透光墨镜后有一双淡琥珀色的，无法让人感到威胁的眼睛。

五号坐在床上，赤裸的小腿从床沿上垂下，悠闲地轻轻摆荡着。他毫不掩饰自己上下打量别人的眼神。

“你不穿盔甲就进来见我，胆子挺肥的。”男孩说。

托尼迷惑地歪了歪头。“呃，上一次我们说话的时候，你还被我的小发明给弹到牢房那头去了，还记得吗？”

“我杀你根本不需要使用能力。”男孩微笑着说。

“是吗？”托尼睁大眼睛，“你干嘛不试试呢？”

“很好笑，史塔克。”

“不，我是认真的，我非常想要看空手道男孩展现他的技巧。”

“你的中世纪折磨小道具可不这么想。”

“什么？哦，‘杀戮预告’。我早已经把它的机能停止了。因为谁知道呢，你可能在你的拇指姑娘花苞里一天二十四小时都在想着怎么杀掉所有人。我可不想它每两分钟都擦枪走火。我的良心过不去。”

“那你可真是太善良了。”

“所以，为什么不试试呢？”

“……史塔克。”

“来呀，快点，你恐怕没有第二次机会——”

他的句子没有说完。

男孩从床上消失了。

那一刻，托尼感觉到短暂的恐慌，他以为他的发明失效了，或者男孩不知道用了什么方法克服了限制，他又能瞬移了，而他将跳出这里——

不到一秒的时间，男孩出现在他眼前。

他意识到男孩并没有瞬移。他仅仅是以极度敏捷的速度冲向他，右手虚握起来，将银制手环顶出，向着他的喉结打过去。

托尼在最后一刻抬起一只手，挡在男孩的手环和自己的喉咙之间。他只用了一只手，因为另一只手正忙着等待铁手套的生成，但他低估了男孩的力量。虽然有手掌的缓冲，巨大的爆发力仍从他自己的手掌传到指节，然后撞击在喉咙上。托尼忍不住咳嗽了一声。

紧接着，男孩抓住他另一只手——手套生成了一半——要将它拗过来。托尼及时截住了他，手刀敲击男孩的侧颈。但男孩的身体更加轻捷，他的战斗本能也更加敏锐。托尼打了个空，但他的另一只手也被强化手套覆盖。他猛力甩开男孩的钳制，反手挥出一拳。男孩以毫厘之距仰头躲过，顺势将两只手挂在托尼的小臂上，双腿扬起，猛力绞住他的脖子。

盔甲在那一瞬间自主启动，层层叠叠的金属迅速覆盖全身。男孩在甲胄延伸到脖子时忽然松开力道，从他身上落下来，向后跳了两步，重新坐回床上。

“你自找的。”他伸出手，做了个“你瞧见了”的手势。

托尼摸着脖子，心有余悸。但他还是将未完全生成的盔甲解除了。

“甜心基督啊。”他说，“你到底是干什么的？某种人造《凶兆》模拟器？”

“我说了，我叫五号。”男孩有点厌烦地说，“如果你不被自己的幼稚竞争心冲昏头脑的话，我半分钟之前就会告诉你这件事。我的确来自未来，但不是你的未来。我来自另一个世界的2019年，我的世界被末日毁了，我原本打算回到过去想办法改变，但却错误操作跑到了你的世界。我没有任何主观想法要掺和你们这个地球的任何事，这一切只是个意外，一个错误。那些和我一起来的人是我的兄弟和姐妹，他们都是被我扯进来的。我们没有血缘，但我们有同一个养父。”

托尼沉默了。他好像一时间没有从大量的信息中反应过来。

过了一会儿，正当五号以为他没有听懂，想要再细致解释时，托尼忽然说：“等等……这一切和你的小型杀人机器能力有什么关系吗？”

五号的白眼翻得像是要昏厥过去。“认真的，史塔克？你还在纠结这件事？我刚刚告诉你我的世界毁灭了，你却还在想刚才输掉的一场架？”

“我就是不明白，你这么能打有什么用？我是说，既然你都可以瞬移和操纵时间了，能用三秒钟杀死一个人类的能力对比之下很廉价——”

“看在上帝的份上……”五号咬住牙，似乎花了很大力气才压抑住再次冲上去动手的欲望。“好吧，史塔克，我就满足你那份幼童程度的好胜心。我是个职业杀手，但在那之前我已经被当做一个杀手训练了，被我自己的父亲。我在一个很不适合人类居住的环境生活了四十五年，又在一个铁定违反了雇佣法的公司工作了两年。我之所以看起来像现在这个样子仅仅是因为，又一次，错误。你心里好受点了吗？”

这一次，托尼的眼神就显得很明朗了。他的脑袋恍然大悟地向后仰去，嘴唇微张。五号开始疑惑这样的人怎么管理一个大公司。

“所以你……和我一样大？”过了一会儿，他试探着说。

“不，我比你大十三岁。十三加四十五。简单的算术。”五号用仅剩的耐性说道。

托尼又沉默了一阵。五号等了一秒。他最后的耐性就这么用尽了。

“听着，史塔克，我没有时间等你处理你的不安全感，缺少父爱肯定，或者管他什么心理上的障碍。我已经在这儿耗太久了。”他从床上跳下来，逼近到托尼身边说。

托尼下意识地退后一步。“是你自己要耗这么久的，我早就——”

“对！因为在那之前我都在想方设法还原我当时的计算，搞清楚我为什么会跳到你的世界来但我搞不明白。”他看了一眼放在枕头上的平板电脑。在过去的几天里他在上面写下了无数算式，如果史塔克也监控了他的电脑活动他就会知道。但似乎他没有。

“你是个天才。如果那些新闻，采访和记录没有夸大的话，你一手建造了你现有的一切，我可以用得上你的帮助。”五号继续说，“我会配合你的研究，时间旅行，空间旅行，无论你想让我做什么。反过来，你用你的资源保护我的家人，不管他们现在在哪。直到我找到确切的方法可以把我和他们都弄回家。”

托尼低头看着五号——这真是一种奇怪的感觉。他想，看着一个孩童瞪大的，绝望，乞求，甚至可以说是有点惹人怜爱的眼神，同时要时刻记得他有多危险，他内心的黑暗难以估量。他甚至不知道这一切是不是骗局。最坏的情况，五号说的话没有一个字是真的。托尼又怎么能确信呢？他找不到任何证据，就连他对另五个人的关心都可能是假装出来的。

五号紧张地等着他的回答。

托尼从他身边走开，想要一点思考的空间。

……但如果这一切都是真的呢。另一个声音想。

这是他第一次遇到一个拥有时间旅行能力的人。数据不会撒谎。那是他自己采集的数据。他知道五号可以做到。而只要五号可以做到，他就能找到其中方法。他总是能够。他是托尼·史塔克。

如果纽约事件再次发生，如果奥创再次发生，如果……

他又感到冷了。西伯利亚蓝色的空气将他包围。

无论发生什么……他都可以逆转一切。

“成交。”还没有完全转过身，托尼就说。

“……成交？”五号有点不敢确信他这么快就做出回答，“成交……意思是你会保护我的家人？”

“意思是我同意你的条件。”托尼看着他，“前提是你要给我结果。”

“我不知道你想要什么样的结果。”五号说，“我只能做我会做的。”

“那就足够了。”托尼摊开手，“太好了，孤儿怨，你得到了你想要的交易。”

“还有一件事。”五号说。

“什么？”

“不管你在我身体里放了什么，我要把它拿出来。”

“哦……”托尼摸了摸鼻头，有点不好意思地低下眼睛，“一个信号采集器，包括你瞬移时的时间信息还有其他血压，脉动，激素，神经元信息，就在……这里。”

他指了一下五号的右腹部，已经愈合的伤口位置。

“婊子养的……”五号骂道。

“如果你想知道——那是完全无害的，有机的，非金属的，就算你一直戴着……”

“我要把它取出来。”

“当然，我去通知医疗部门，你不会有任何感觉……”

“我，要把它取出来。”五号强调说，“我自己来。”

托尼眯起眼睛，“你有相关训练吗？”

“你在意吗？”

“对不起，我记得一分钟之前我们还在讨论你，活着，帮我做时间旅行实验。”

“我知道自己在做什么。”

“哦不。”托尼翻了个白眼。“没有不尊重的意思，但比起救人你很明显更清楚怎么杀人……”

“史塔克。”五号严肃地说，“你把一群带着全套手术器械的医疗队送到我面前，就等于是让我想干什么就干什么。”

托尼看了他一眼。

天啊。托尼心想，他到底是在一个什么样的世界里长大的？僵尸末日？

“好吧。做你想做的。”他丢开手，“但我会让医疗人员在另一个房间准备，以防你一不小心切开一根大血管什么的。”

“我相信你会很乐意看到那个场面。”男孩露出温暖的笑容说。


	7. Chapter 7

他们可真是奇怪的一对儿。

并不是说梅对男性情侣有什么不好的看法。哦不。这都是2016年了。她是个汽车旅馆的前台，她什么世面没见过。更何况——她坐在那张老沙发椅里，稍微背对着门口的自动入住机器，用眼角偷偷地，掩耳盗铃地看向他们，而淡褐色眼睛的那个正好抬起头来，迅速又俏皮地对她挥了挥手。她就像触电一样，又把眼睛收了回来——谁会抱怨自己的生活中多见两个漂亮高挑的男人呢。

留着刺棱短发，橄榄色皮肤的那个发起怒来，用脚踢了两下机器，又不敢很用力，嘴里发出婴儿似的咒骂。淡褐色眼睛的抚摩着他的双肩安慰他，就像安慰一只暴躁却无害的宠物。过了一会儿，梅闻道一股烟草，廉价护发素和威士忌橡木软封的味道，然后她抬起头，看到淡褐眼睛，深色鬈发的那个趴在前台上，纹着“你好”字样的手心缓缓晃动。

“嗨！”他过于友好地招呼，轻声轻气地，“我朋友有点搞不懂那个电屏的操作。您能过来帮个忙吗？”

“……当然。”他刚刚管那个叫什么？“电屏”？

梅走过去。橄榄色皮肤，穿着黑色紧身毛衣的男人退后一步，脸上露出尴尬歉意的表情，将操作权交给她。

“您有预约吗？”

“我就是想要问还有空房吗。”

“哦。您有证件吗？”

黑衣的男人向他的伴侣使了个眼色，后者从他过紧的屁股口袋里掏出两张驾照。谁会不把自己的驾照放身上呢。梅想着。不过这不是她的工作。她接过来看了看，就把证件又还了回去。

“如果你们乐意，我可以手动帮你们登记。”梅说，令他们走到前台。

“谢天谢地。”黑衣服的男人说，“这个世界的还有可以用手动的地方。”

_这话又是什么意思。_

梅在她的电脑中输入了“克劳斯·哈格里夫”和“迪亚哥·哈格里夫”这两个名字。天啊，她心想，原来他们已经结婚了。新婚夫妇来汽车旅馆约会，这似乎有点不合常理。不过谁又知道呢，也许他们在进行什么公路蜜月旅行。

“请问是要住几天呢？”

“两天。”黑衣的男性说。“我们周五会退房。”

“好的。”

收取了现金后，她将两张电子门卡交给他们。

“退房时间是早上十点前。直接把卡扔进房间外的信箱里就行了。”

“谢谢，女士。”

梅露出一个真诚的，心照不宣地笑容。“你们今晚玩得开心，先生们。”

“啊，他妈的！”

迪亚哥将门卡仍在房间里唯一一张双人床上，咒骂道。

“嘿，往好里想，至少把任何一个人踢下去后，另一个人就能享受整个双人床。”

克劳斯大咧咧地躺倒在床上。那双沾满泥土的靴子毫不在意地摩擦着被褥边缘。

迪亚哥恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“那被踢下去的一定是你。”他将腰带上的挂包解下来，里面传出金属相击的声音——那是他藏他的宝贝小刀的地方。

“你为什么不和前台说好要双床房？”

“你为什么要踢那个电屏？”

迪亚哥没有理他，检查了一下门窗的安全性，将面向走廊一边的窗帘拉上，然后简单地扫了一眼通风口和卫生间。

他们几乎没有行李。

“嘿，还记得卢瑟他们的房间号吗？给他们打电话。”他提醒克劳斯说，“快一些，否则他们退房的时间要到了。”

这是他们商议而出的会面计划：为了避免太多人黏在一起形迹可疑，也避免被人发现后一锅端，哈格里夫们决定分成两组行动，卢瑟，艾莉森和万尼亚一组，迪亚哥，克劳斯和本是另一组。寻找住处时，两组人分别前后入住同一家旅馆，卢瑟组退房的日子就是迪亚哥组入住的那天，两组人有一晚的时间可以面对面交谈。

“我怎么会记得……”克劳斯迷迷糊糊地说，从口袋里掏出一枚硬币放进投币机里，双人床立刻震动起来。

迪亚哥愤怒地回过头：“我不是告诉你记下来吗？嘿！你为什么把钱浪费在这种地方，我们已经快要见底了！”

他们随身放在口袋里带到这个世界的现金已经几乎用完了（谢天谢地这里的美元和他们的2019年别无二致），万尼亚前段时间在皇后区街头拉琴又赚了一些，但随即她就被人盯上，为了甩掉这些不知道哪儿来的人他们一路跑到史泰登岛。万尼亚再也没敢抛头露面。他们自此之后的收入就靠克劳斯在便利店偷来的一点零钱。

如果艾莉森可以说话的话……迪亚哥忿忿地想。

“401.”克劳斯忽然说。

“什么？”

“卢瑟的房间在401.”他重复道。

“你确定？你又记起来了？”

“对啊。我是个记忆天才。”

“你是个屁。”本在一旁说，“是我记着的。”

克劳斯对空白的空间做了一个“缝起你的臭嘴”的手势。

“你们怎么才来！”卢瑟打开房门，左右看了一眼确定没有人盯梢，才把他的两个兄弟放进来。

卢瑟的单人房中只有他一个人。迪亚哥开口就问：“艾莉森和万尼亚呢？”

“在她们自己的房间里。”卢瑟说，“万尼亚又……做噩梦了。我觉得我最好……回避。”

“哦，卢瑟。”克劳斯摸了摸一号的肩头。“你知道她不是真的怪你。”

“这不是问题的重点。”卢瑟低着头，坐在床头上。“重点是一切确实是我搞砸的。”

迪亚哥的指间不知何时多出一把小刀，在卢瑟眼前晃悠。“嘿。我们都在那儿。我们都默许了这件事情发生。”

“你们劝过我……”

“但不够坚定。”迪亚哥继续说，“面对现实吧。如果我足够坚持，就算要和你打一架我也会放她出来。这件事我也有错。”

“我也……”克劳斯弱弱地说。

“你当然有错，你这个两边倒的墙头草。”本严厉的声音。“你就是太软弱才不敢发声。”

“哦哦对，那你又发了什么声？”克劳斯对着空气翻白眼，“你就是太死了才不能发声。”

“你除了死亡梗还有别的招吗？”本说。

“我从来就不是个领袖型人物。”卢瑟并没有被鼓舞，“如果当时五号在……”

他忽然不说话了。因为他意识到五号不在。当时不在，现在也不在。

“我们会找到他的。”迪亚哥在一段沉默后说道，语气比起劝说卢瑟，更像在劝服自己。“或者他会来找我们。他总是能找到我们。然后他会带我们离开这里。”

“他怎么来找我们呢？”卢瑟忽然提高了声音，虽然那听起来更像是对自己的气愤的发泄，“他一个人被关在那栋大楼里面！我们丢下了他——唯一一个可以带我们回家的人！”

“是你自己说的，五号很聪明，他懂得利用别人的弱点！”迪亚哥也喊了起来，“而他们的弱点就是低估了五号，他们不会杀一个孩子！”

“你怎么知道？也许他们已经发现他不仅是个孩子，也许五号已经尝试过逃脱但是失败了！”卢瑟继续吼道，“也许他们会伤害他，也许他已经——”

“如果他已经死了——”迪亚哥咬牙切齿地说，“那这边这个半仙早就该看到——”

“五号还活着！”本大声说，“各位，不要再为这件事争吵了，我们已经重复了很多次——克劳斯，告诉他们五号还活着，我们不要再原地打转了！”

“我们总不能回到那栋楼里？”克劳斯说，“我们好不容易才逃出来？而且你们也看到了，那地方就是个死星。我们小时候打败的那个挟持埃菲尔铁塔的科学怪人比起他们都还镇定些……”

“我们需要一个计划。”卢瑟严肃地说，“一个进攻计划。”

迪亚哥没有第一时间反驳。

克劳斯愣了一下，看了看自己的两个兄弟。

“……你是认真的？”片刻之后，他轻声说，“我们连瓶可乐都买不起了……”

“进攻。计划。”卢瑟重复道。“我们要攻占那座堡垒。”

敲门声忽然响起。

迪亚哥竖起小刀，做了一个“嘘”的手势，警惕地缓缓站起身来。克劳斯蹲到床底下。卢瑟攥起拳头，他的眼睛追随着窗帘的缝隙……

“卢瑟？是我们。开开门。”

万尼亚的声音。

迪亚哥舒出一口气，仍是小心地打开了门。

“没人跟着你们吧？”将万尼亚和艾莉森放进屋里的同时，迪亚哥说。

艾莉森瞪了他一眼，好像在说“瞧瞧你在和谁说话”。

“呃，各位……”万尼亚说。她的声音依旧轻弱，小心翼翼。自打她来到这个世界，她就一直是这样——逃避和任何人的视线接触，沉默，封闭，郁郁不乐。有一次她甚至拜托克劳斯帮她从药店顺一盒镇定剂。如果不是迪亚哥及时发现，从她手里把药抢过来，她或许会把一整盒都倒进嘴里。

“怎么了，万尼亚？”卢瑟温和地说，“有什么事？”

“这封信……”她迅速地伸出手，并且在卢瑟接过信后又迅速将手抽回来，“这封信被送到我们的房间里了。”

“你确定不是账单？”卢瑟疑惑地说。

“不，不，这上面写着……”万尼亚急切地说。

“……是五号寄来的。”迪亚哥接过她的话，倒吸一口气。“天啊。这是五号寄来的。”

“信里说了什么？”克劳斯连忙凑上来。

卢瑟双手颤抖着撕开了信，一方面迫不及待，另一方面又怕自己粗壮的手指连着心信本身也撕碎。

当他最终把信纸展开时，他脸上的紧张和兴奋都消失了。

所有人看到信上的内容后，都发出一声失望的叹息。

一共两张信纸上，写满了难以分辨的蛇形文字。尽管并不是每一个哈格里夫都是语言天才，但他们相同的精英式的童年语言教育告诉他们，这不是人类社会中存在过的任何语言。这就是一堆鸟语。

“不，不，这不是鸟语！”本大声说，“克劳斯！告诉他们这不是鸟语！这是……我看得懂！这是我们小时候一起发明的语言——我和五号，就我们两个——我们从七岁开始，花了六年的时间才建立起的新的语言系统——克劳斯！”

“……呃，慢一点，慢一点。”克劳斯闭上眼睛。现在，所有人的目光又集中在他身上了。“我的脑子要被你的书呆子能量整瘫痪了。”

“我看得懂……啊！五号这个傲慢的小王八蛋！他当时还批评我从托尔金的小说里借鉴是纯粹的抄袭行为，不肯使用我重建的半精灵语！看看谁笑到最后了！”本的声音听起来像个狂热的中年宅男。

“克劳斯！”迪亚哥说，“我知道那是本！快告诉我们，本说了什么！”

“都给我安静！稍息！闭上嘴！！”克劳斯尖叫道，“如果你们不一个一个来我发誓，我会把这两张纸吃掉然后立刻去上厕所！”

五号看着手中的回信。

这是他两天里第十七次阅读这封信。但谁会怪他呢？反正他也没事可做。

自从他自己手动移除了埋在他腹部的信号接收器（并且确认了这是唯一一个信号接收器）之后，他就一直待在这个房间里——不是那个狭小的玻璃牢房，而是一个正儿八经的房间：大约二十五平大小，放有一张双人床，写字台，小型沙发，独立卫生间和浴室，以及一个配有咖啡机和微波炉的迷你厨房。 _还真不赖。_ 五号想。如果不是他的脖子和手脚上仍然戴着那个恼人的，过紧的项圈。

他重新翻过信件，第十八次从头阅读它们。

本的语法依旧无懈可击。每一次读完第一句话，五号都忍不住露出笑容。

他还记得他们发明的小小语言系统里的所有规则，就像他自己一样。那些个日日夜夜，本会在午夜之后偷偷爬上阁楼，从窗户爬进五号的卧室。有时候五号也会直接闪现到本的房间。尽管前者似乎更隐秘一些。父亲总是很容易发现他们使用能力的时刻。也许他也在他们体内植入了一个信号接收器……

本会带着他的那些书，那些文学，托尔金，托尔斯泰，契诃夫，娥苏拉，布尔加科夫……而五号会准备好他的数学论著，分形，偏微分方程，P/NP，闭合问题……他们会日以继夜地讨论究竟哪一套语言更精致，纯熟，更优雅（并不是说五号不欣赏托尔斯泰或者契诃夫，啊，如果有一种语言可以和数学语言相媲美，那就是他们的文字），以此决定谁的创意被纳入这新的语言系统。为此本曾经用他的触手抽过五号的屁股，而五号也曾瞬移到本背后想要用他的领带勒死他。但谢天谢地，这一切终于派上了用场。

在五号的去信中，他简短地说明了自己的现状：他一切都好，他与他的囚禁者达成了一项协议，后者会保护他们的人身安全，以及提供一定的经济补助，前提是他们住在指定的旅馆，并且接受一定程度的远程监视，不做威胁社会治安的事，不在公共场合使用能力，除此之外可以自由行动。一旦他找到能带他们回家的方法和机会，他会抓住这个机会。他保证。

本的回信和他的去信一样言简意赅：他们明白他的处境和意图。他们会尽力配合。他们希望他能早日找到回家的方法。他们所有人都——

五号放下信纸，闭上眼睛。

他仍然无法相信自己当初同意了这个概念——由本提议的概念——“我们应当有一个词语，来指代毫无条件，毫无保留，毫无理性的爱。”

“但如果爱没有理性，它和恨有什么区别？”十一岁的五号抗议道，“它和一切动物本能又有什么区别？”

“没有区别！”十一岁的本尖叫着，“这就是你的问题！五号！你认为人类比动物高一等，因为人类会算一加一等于二，但现实是，我们的本质和动物没有区别！我们的本质，动物的本质，就是生生不息，就是繁衍，就是——”

毫无条件，毫无保留，毫无理性的，爱。

本赢了。他发明了一个新的，表达爱的文字。而五号同意了。

现在五号正在看着这个字。

“我们相信你。我们所有人都爱你。”


	8. Chapter 8

这简直就像一场面试。

这是五号走进测试间时的第一反应。

四四方方的房间里空无一物，墙壁就像香草雪糕那样洁白，相连的砖缝中透出淡淡的蓝光是室内的全部光源。没有一扇通往外界的窗，你很难在房间中感受到时间的流逝。唯一一扇窗开在墙壁上方，通向控制室。五号可以想见史塔克将站在那里俯瞰测试间里发生的一切，在这个房间所得到的全部数据都会被实时传送到控制室，由几个研究员和实习生同时进行分析。

但此时此刻，史塔克正站在测试间中，站在他面前。他身边还有两个人：一个是那个操作蓝色盔甲的驾驶员，此刻正穿着一身军装，双腿似乎佩戴了某种辅助机械；另一个是一名女士，白皙的脸上有浅浅的雀斑，穿着十分职业但不失优雅靓丽的套装。

五号只见过那个女士一次——在他移除信号接收器的手术后第二天。由于他几次催促星期五通知史塔克开始实验但没有得到回复，最后准备亲自去找他时，这名女性——自称“小辣椒”，但根据他之前在网上查到的信息，她的真名是弗吉尼亚·波茨，史塔克工业真正意义上的老板——来到了他的房间。

“托尼认为你现在的状态不适合进行实验。”波茨女士说。“你需要等刀口完全愈合。”

“我的能力和这些不相关。”五号说，“我在任何状态下都可以使用能力。你可以告诉史塔克这一点。”

“我不认为托尼在意的是这个。”波茨微笑着说道，走到他床边的沙发上坐下。这时她看到了放在书桌上的信纸。

“看来你和你的家人已经联系上了？”

五号不明白她为什么忽然转变话题。他很想打断她，“这和你有什么关系”，他想说“这简直就是浪费时间”，想讽刺“史塔克根本不在意我的死活”，呆在这间屋里的每时每刻都让他觉得焦躁，煎熬。但他最后并没有说这其中的任何一句话。不知为什么，这名女性的眼睛让他不愿攻击。那是一双既聪明洞察，又善意仁慈的眼睛。

他只是点了点头作为回答。

“你一定很想见他们。”波茨说，“我们的基地有最先进的医疗设备和人员。我向你保证，再过两天，等你的身体完全恢复，我们就可以进行实验。在此期间你可以在基地内自由行动，使用休息室，客厅，厨房，或者计算机。如果你有什么需要，可以联系星期五，或者直接找我和罗迪。”

“我真感激。”五号咧开嘴笑着说。他并没有针锋相对的意思，但波茨依旧听出了他语气中的讽刺意味。

“……我不想为托尼所做的事情找借口。”她忽然说，从沙发上站起来，“我不认为它们是正确的，但这件事的目的在我之上，在托尼之上。在我们所有人之上。”

五号有些疑惑地看着她。但他仍在认真听着。

“托尼不是个残忍的人。”最后她说。“我不能请求你提前原谅他。但我希望……你不要伤害他。这个希望过分吗？”

五号没有立刻回答。他的思绪飘回过去，飘回到进入时间管理局的第一天。他的第一个任务。许多任务他都想不起来了，但他仍能记得他的第一个任务，以及最后一个。他记得他在完成后回到旅馆，看着自己的双手。他的手上没有一丝血迹，指尖没有一点颤抖。他既没有失眠，也没有做噩梦。从一夜无梦的好睡眠后醒来，他看着镜子里的自己，感到恶心，骄傲，还有一点可笑。

“我能认得出一个残忍的人，女士。”过了一会儿，五号抬起头说，“史塔克不是那种人。”

他看到波茨的眼睛睁大了一些，或许是因为意外，又或许是他的语气和表情泄露了什么东西。但他决定不去介意。他并不讨厌这名女士，如果单从直觉来说，他甚至觉得她值得信任。

“我向你保证不会伤害他。只要他不伤害我的家人。”

波茨露出了一个释然又感激的笑容。

“听上去很公平。”

托尼现在多少有点紧张。

尽管他等这一天等得已经有些不耐烦了，然而真到了这一刻，他又开始犹豫起来。男孩被几个研究员带进测试间后，那几个研究员就出去了（他们要回到控制室），屋里就只剩下包括小辣椒和罗迪之内的四个人。男孩穿着托尼为他量身设计的测试服，这可能是唯一的好兆头。

托尼简直难以想象就连一件衣服都能引起那么大的争执——有关这个男孩的一切都是一场巨大，复杂的麻烦漩涡。当他拿着自己耗时三天的杰作，在测试的前一天去拜访此刻已搬入豪华拇指姑娘套房的五号时，对方的反应是托尼始料未及的。

“这是什么东西？”男孩指着测试服——虽然它被叫做测试服，但实际上它的质量绝不亚于托尼曾经亲自设计和制作的任何一件复仇者战服，包括他为彼得最新准备的可以抗一发战斧导弹的蜘蛛衣——面露恶心地说道。“我没兴趣看你的中二期cosplay服典藏。”

“您老再说一遍？”即使托尼不想承认，但他的自尊心实实在在被伤害了。“你知道这件衣服包含了全世界最高精尖的科技吗？世界上有多少人想要一件史塔克量身裁制的战衣而不得。”

“量身？”五号的眼睛眯起来。“你量了我的尺寸？”

“嘿，话别说得那么怪，好吗。我又不是衣橱里随时装着婴儿睡衣可以作参考。”托尼翻了个白眼。“而且这种东西不贴身就没意义了。你干嘛不穿上试试呢？别看它现在很蓬松，它的纤维里编入了一套自动识别程序，可以根据穿衣者的身形——”

“我不穿这个。”男孩几乎是从牙缝里说。“我自己的衣服呢？”

“烧了。”托尼不假思索地说。“考虑到你被怀疑是外星生物，你的衣服某种程度上就是搭载外星生物的UFO，安全起见当然是第一时间——”

“烧了……？”五号的眼睛睁大了。托尼这才看出那双瞪大的绿眼睛里的怒火——比他将一个输液杆插进自己胸口中时有过之而无不及。

“你没有权力——”男孩蹬住托尼，一步步逼近。他的嘴唇微微颤抖，一字一句地说，“史塔克，你最好清楚，我和你合作的前提，是我们有一道共同遵守的，清晰的边界，而这道边界不是由你一个人来定义的。”

“好啦！我逗你的！”托尼的腰向后弯折，为了保持一段安全距离，当他的腰肌终于在他的意志之前宣告放弃时，他举起双手。“我是开玩笑的，好吗？我没有烧你那个傻气哄哄的伊顿制服，我只是拿去叫人彻底分析和消毒了。它现在被熨得整整齐齐，就等着哪个有易服癖的半百老人把自己塞进去——说真的，你好意思嘲笑我的战衣是cosplay？”

五号没说什么，但他的表情终于放松了点。托尼暗暗松了一口气。天啊，他想，这小孩简直比《遗传厄运》里的妹妹还吓人。

“但你那套专门为了限制青春期多动的男校制服并不适合我们接下来要做的工作，不是吗？它其实并不适合战斗，或者任何意义上的高强度运动。所以我才设计了这套测试服。除非你宁愿穿着医护服做完实验全程……”

五号已经退回他原来站的地方，身体的姿态也不再咄咄逼人了。托尼看了他一会儿，最后将测试服随意扔在床上。

“穿不穿随便你。”他耸耸肩说。“如果你一定要原来那套衣服，我也可以让小呆送来。原封不动，包括那个镶在胸口的小学美术作业似的学院勋章，因为你在乎的就是那个，不是吗？”

五号哼了一声。

“你知道这属于受虐情结的一种吧？当你处在类极权的集体统治下，你会对集体的象征产生迷恋和依赖，就像斯德哥尔摩——”

“出去，史塔克。否则我会把你的手臂折成一个直角以至于你的盔甲都不知道怎么跨过这个坎儿。”

所幸，托尼的小臂现在并没有像钟摆一样晃悠。

但如果他解开男孩勃颈上，手腕和脚腕佩戴的限制装置，那之后会发生什么呢？说到底，他没有任何其他武器可以瞬间制服一个可以让时间和空间听他号令的人。最好的灾难——五号从这个房间中消失，而他或许可以又或许不能将他再次抓获。最坏的灾难——五号伤害或挟持了小辣椒和罗迪，这两个世上对他而言最重要的人——他们出于某种托尼不能理解的固执，一定要求和他一起站在这个测试间中。

五号看出了他的疑虑。

“动作快一些，史塔克。”男孩摇了摇头。“如果你害怕，可以打断我一只手，或者一条腿，这并不会妨碍我使用能力，只会让我的落点稍微……不那么精确。”

“放轻松，孩子。”在托尼回答之前，罗迪抢先说，几乎在五号话音刚落下之后。

“没人需要断胳膊断腿。”

说着，他向五号走去，步伐稳健，完全看不出他的脊椎数月之前还受过严重的损伤，下肢几乎完全瘫痪。

他借助金属义肢，单膝支撑在地上，为男孩解掉了脚部的扣环，然后是手部，颈部。

“……谢谢。”五号说。托尼第一次觉得这的确是一个孩子的声音。

“不客气。”罗迪笑了笑。他们的目光短暂地重合在一起。之后，罗迪站起来，走到托尼身边，轻轻拍了拍他的上臂。托尼同时注意到五号的目光追随着罗迪，流露出感激，和一种托尼只能称为“敬意”的神色。

测试开始。

“因为你拒绝使用植入式的信号采集，那只有每次测试前注入这种一次性探针。”

史塔克的声音从一个看不见的喇叭里传来，又似乎是从房间的每个角落同时响起。他和他的同伙已经回到楼上的控制室了，五号成了测试间中唯一的人。从他的位置，只有当史塔克站在控制室那扇窗玻璃的紧跟前时才能看得到他。而史塔克恐怕可以对测试间进行三百六十度的监控。有些像父亲以前用来训练他们的拱顶舞蹈室。

史塔克的话音刚落，墙上的一面方砖就凸出来，然后向内对折打开，推出了一个类似公共卫生间里的按压式洗手液的装置。五号半信半疑地把手放在亮起蓝光的，一般是流出洗手液的位置，接着感到一阵轻微的，针扎似的痛楚。

“噢！”他本能地将手抽回来，看到食指和中指的指尖也开始亮起微弱的蓝光，两颗针尖大小的透明末端从指腹中探出。

“信号采集装置是纳米级别的，在手指中不会有痛感。但因为你事后非要取出来，我只能把末端做成有体积的。在注入和拔出的时候可能有那么点扎人。”

“你所有的发明都这么施虐狂吗，史塔克？”

“别这么好奇，彼得潘，当心超过了你的年龄限制。”

围绕他的墙面又一次改变了。这一次，墙面上出现了许多红色十字形标记，规律分布，标志和标志之间大约相隔一点五米，遍布全部四面墙壁。

“好了，让我们从最基础的先来。空间移动。”史塔克轻快的声音再次响起。“瞬移到每一个标记前，用植入装置的那只手碰一下标记。不需要按顺序，但每一个标记只触碰一次就行，除非你对某个标记有特殊感情……预备，开始。”

五号没有动弹。

“认真的？”他看向窗户后的史塔克。

“怎么了？小呆喂了你太多碳水化合物，你的空间阿拉丁神灯嫌你太胖了？”

“我五岁以后就没再做过这么残障的测试。”

“你知道那个词已经被禁止使用了吗？因为它代表了对特定人群的——”

托尼忽然止住了话头，因为他看到头顶的屏幕开始不停地流入数据。他只顾盯着数据，余光中，下方的测试间内蓝光如同烟花般闪烁。三秒后，五号出现在他原本站立的位置上，神色无聊。

“得到想要的结果了吗？”男孩露出他那经典的皮笑肉不笑的咧嘴表情。“有足够的数据来辅导你哪个私生子的加法算数了吗？”

“即使是世界知名的钢琴家，每天的练习也是从音阶开始的。你最好从云彩上走下来，天才儿童，免得跌下来摔个狗吃屎。”托尼说。但他的眼睛盯着电脑屏幕上的数据，还是露出惊叹的笑容。“看来这个距离你可以很快到达。你最远跳过多远？”

五号冷笑了一声。“你是让我实际展示吗？还是仅仅假设意义上的提问？”

“怎么，你还能从这儿一步跳到加利福尼亚去？”

“你在加利福尼亚有个一模一样的测试间吗？”

“不。但是我有一个私人海滩。如果你能跳过去，就归你了。”

“史塔克。说正经的。不管我能不能跳到加利福尼亚，你的测试间都不可能测试这个距离。它太小了。”

“你干嘛不试一试？”

“史塔克……”

“喏。试着跳跃到那个标志的位置。”

墙上再次出现了红色十字标志，但这次只有一个。

“你在浪费我们两个人的时间。”五号不耐烦地抬头看着他。

“如果你真那么快的话——”托尼耸耸肩，“这一微秒，一毫秒的时间又算什么呢？”

五号叹了口气，盯住近在眼前的标识，攥紧双拳。一片蓝色的波纹从掌心泛起。他深吸一口气，随即消失在测试间中。

大约一秒钟后，五号重新出现在房间中，几乎无法站稳，踉跄几步栽倒在墙边，只来得及用手在标志上蹭一下，就不得不用肩膀抵住墙壁，慢慢滑坐在地上。

“……发生了什么？”托尼身边的研究员难以置信地低语道。他的电脑刚刚被大量涌入的数据差点冲垮。

托尼只是紧盯着玻璃外的测试间，嘴角微微上扬。测试间的墙上依旧只有一个红色标志，但已经和最开始的位置截然不同。

“和我想的一样……”他轻声说。研究员回过头，神色迷茫地盯着他。“他有远程监测的能力……函数自变量不仅包括空间还包括时间……他就是这样确认目的地的……当然了，否则他怎么能移动到从未到过的地方……这可真他妈太酷了……”

“史塔克先生……？”研究员小心翼翼，试探地问。

喘息了一会儿，五号的声音也从楼下传来。但他的声音更加激烈，愤怒。

“史塔克！”他坐在墙角上，声音依旧沙哑，筋疲力尽。但他的态度却没有一点妥协的意思。“你他妈做了什么？”

“你刚刚跳了七百英里！”托尼兴奋地喊道。“你在不到一秒的时间里穿过了七百英里！想象一下如果我的战甲能够有这种移动的能力，还不把我的身体压碎……”

“七百……”五号惊讶地抬头，这才意识到标志的位置变了。但从原本的那面墙移动到他现在倚着的这一面，也不过几英尺……他忽然明白过来。

“从你起跳开始，这个标志就以每秒千米的速度绕房间旋转。”托尼微笑着说。“我原本想设定成光速，但我多少有点想看你绕着房间转圈的样子。”

“但是……这不……”五号似乎还是无法相信的样子，看了看墙上的标志，又看了看自己的手。“我在移动之前已经确定了我和目标之间的距离，就算标志出现在别的位置，我应该只会移动到特定距离之外……”

“看来你对自己的能力也没有多了解啊，阿基拉。”托尼说。“你的能力锁定的是‘目标’，不是目标的‘时间’，因为时间是你的产物——你能力的产物——它是可变的，在你的号令下。所以当你确认一个目标，目的地的时候，你锁定的是这个目的地本身，无论它在一秒，两秒，一微秒后是什么状态，你会到达这个目的地，因为时间在你的身体里是恒定的。”

五号没有立刻回答。他下意识地摸了一下自己的胸口，呼吸颤抖，不知是因为托尼的话，还是因为他仍处在极度的疲劳中。

“……我需要看到数据才能确定你的猜想的正确性。”沉默了一会儿，五号开口。

“当然。”托尼说。“在那之前……你介意再来一次吗？你知道，数据只有经过重复实验才有可信度……”

五号闭上眼睛，深吸一口气。

“不。史塔克。我不能再来一次。”

“什么？你什么意思，不能再来一次？这只是个偶然吗？”

“不，这不是……我……”男孩咬了咬牙，似乎接下来的话让他难以启齿。但他最后还是咬着牙说。“我需要休息。”

托尼眨了眨眼。

“你需要休息？”他重复道。“我们才开始测试不到一小时，你就需要休息了？你还需要啥？阿尔卑斯山泉水吗？还是羽毛扇子？你需要二十层以上的天鹅绒床褥才感受不到底下的一粒豌豆吗，迪士尼公主？”

“不！”男孩尖叫道。他的声音让几个研究员都一阵颤抖。

“我不是……”五号再次深呼吸，压抑住情绪，才用稍微冷静一些的声音说道。“不是 _我_ 需要休息。是我的能力。使用能力会大幅度消耗我的体力。根据使用的性质，消耗的程度也有所不同。你刚刚让我在一次移动中跑了七百英里，史塔克。我很久没有做过这么远距离的跳跃了。加上之前几十次跳跃消耗的体力，我需要一定时间恢复。三分钟……也许是五分钟。在那之前我不能使用能力。”

这一次轮到托尼惊讶了。他回过头，看向一直站在门口的罗迪。后者一直在旁观测试的全过程，但没有发表任何意见。

“你听说过这种事吗？”托尼说，将话筒从衣领上摘下来，这样五号就听不到他们的谈话。

罗迪摇摇头。他看上去也一脸震惊，还有一丝不信任。

“我从没见过任何一个超能力者有这种问题。”陆军上校说。“实话说，我总觉得他们的能力取之不尽用之不竭简直是违反宇宙规律和能量守恒。”

托尼摇摇头，又拿起话筒。

“你的兄弟姐妹也是如此吗？”他对五号说。“他们的能力也会短暂地耗尽吗？”

“……不。至少我没有见过。”五号回答。他的声音里似乎有一种不甘。“但他们不会像我这样频繁地使用能力。”

托尼向罗迪丢去一个眼神。罗迪摊摊手，撇了撇嘴。

“……你说你需要三分钟？五分钟？具体多久？恕我直言，这两个数字之间有百分之四十的差异。”

“我不知道。”五号诚实地说。“大部分时候我需要三分钟，但有时更久，也许和之前使用能力的性质有关，也许和环境有关——比如有没有人在趁此机会不停烦我。”

“诱人的点子。”托尼说。“那就让我们先休息三分钟。”

他放下话筒，向罗迪走去。

“你觉得他在胡扯吗？”他对罗迪轻声说。“拖延时间？在这期间他会做些什么？也许是障眼法，让我们以为他精疲力竭了，其实是找机会趁我们放松警惕跳出去？”

“我不知道，托尼……”罗迪看起来十分矛盾，眼睛紧盯着头顶的监控屏幕。“他看上去是真的很累……瞧瞧那些汗。他脸色也很苍白……”

“不代表他不能瞬移。”

“也许。又或许，他说的是实话。”

“又或许，他只是在装，就像他刚来到这里时那样。这不是他第一次借助展示弱点来迫使我们放松警惕。”

“我真的不知道，托尼……”

“如果他在撒谎，那么下一秒他就可能出现在你身后，扼住你的喉咙。或是我的。我不能冒这个险，罗迪，尤其是你在这里，辣椒就在楼上……”

“那你要怎么做？你有什么办法？”

托尼回过头，目光越过监控室的窗户。他再次拿起话筒。

“嘿，老头，你刚刚说三分钟或是五分钟？怎么？你自己都没有精确测量过吗？如果是我，我会把这个时间精确到秒，因为在战斗中这可能会决定生死。你不觉得吗？”

男孩喘了一口气。他面露厌烦的表情，显然不想在说话上耗费更多体力，但最终还是回答：“很多年前我父亲曾经测试过。在我实际十三岁的时候。时间是五分钟。但那之后过了很多年，我的身体成长了，能力的使用也更娴熟了，我成年的身体可以在三分钟内恢复。但现在的身体加上成人的经验，我不清楚。而且这种情况仅仅过了一个星期，所以很抱歉我不能给你更精准的数据，史塔克。尤其是你的多话现在成了另一个变量。”

“你想要测试一下吗？”

“……什么？”

“现在，就在这里。我们有实验室，我们有设备，你可能再也找不到这么受控的实验环境了。所以，你不想知道吗？你的能力精确到小数点后六位的情况。”

“……你想怎么测量？你又有什么高新仪器吗？”

“哦。没那么复杂。我们可以从最基础的概念开始。”托尼耸了耸肩，回头看了罗迪一眼，点了点头。“从现在起，每隔三秒钟你尝试跳跃一次，直到你的跳跃能力恢复为止。然后我们重新开始测试，如果你的能力停止工作，那就继续每三秒试图点燃引擎。循环往复。这样我们可以得到一个曲线，你使用能力的次数，能力熄火的时间，两者之间的关系，等等。你觉得怎么样？”

五号抬起头，看向监控室，以及站在窗前的托尼·史塔克，目光有些惊异，怀疑，不能确定对方的意图究竟是否像他说的那样单纯，还是抱持着什么五号不能理解的，毁灭的目的。但如果说这世上有谁最想知道五号的能力极限在哪里，那就是五号自己。他的能力究竟为什么会不时停止工作，是什么让它们停止工作，它们具体会停滞多久，是否会随着持续的使用而停滞越来越久，还是因耐力的提高而恢复越来越快……就如史塔克所说，这里是个不可多得的可控实验环境。

于是五号站起身，忽略肌肉的酸涩和隐隐作痛的呼吸，再次握紧了双手。


End file.
